Monster (Remake)
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Un ataque a traición que casi le cuesta la vida, convierten a un inocente en algo que no tendría que ser: un monstruo. ¿Pero para quien? ¿Para sus aliados o para sus enemigos? Historia reeditada de Monster.
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo I: Ataque y consecuencias**

La aldea de Konoha se estaba recuperando poco a poco. La muerte del Yondaime Hokage, el ataque por parte del Kyubi a la aldea, la cantidad de muertes que hubo… Habían pasado 5 años pero aun así las pérdidas todavía se sentían. Pero no todos se iban recuperando, un niño de 5 años en especial, cada 10 de Octubre era una auténtica odisea para sobrevivir. Ese niño era Uzumaki Naruto, Kyubi no Jinchuriki.

Los aldeanos y algunos ninjas intentaban, sin éxito, de matarlo en ese día, día en el que Yondaime "mató" al Kyubi. Por fortuna la inmensa mayoría de los intentos eran frustrados por las fuerzas ninjas leales al Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sin embargo, la noche del 5º aniversario de ese acontecimiento, cambiaría el curso del destino de las 5 naciones elementales.

Una turba furiosa, armada con palos, kunais, cuchillos y cuanta arma tenían estaban a la caza del "zorro" y con ellos iban algunos ninjas camuflados. Todos tenían en mente acabar de una vez con ese "demonio". Cuando lo localizaron yendo por una calle oscura intentando pasar desapercibido, todos comenzaron a perseguirlo, envueltos en un genjutsu para no alertar a las fuerzas shinobi que le podrían estar custodiando.

El pequeño Naruto acababa de comerse unos cuantos platos de ramen (unos 10) y estaba regresando a su piso yendo por calles vacías, para evitar que lo descubrieran, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que esta vez le estaban buscando no solo aldeanos, sino también shinobis. Al ver tal multitud, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente: salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. pero debido a su edad y la de sus perseguidores fue alcanzado enseguida, amordazado y atado y se lo llevaron al bosque de la muerte.

Una vez allí, comenzó una brutal paliza que este autor no comentará, pero ya os podréis imaginar. El pobre estaba tendido en un charco de su propia sangre, agonizando, cuando uno de los ninjas se adelantó.

 **Ninja:** Ahora pagaras por todo lo que nos hiciste demonio.

 **Naruto:** Por favor… yo no… les he… hecho nada… Dejarme en paz…

Pero ni esos ruegos desesperados detuvo a los ninjas, que comenzaron a atraversarlo con sus kunais, espadas, katanas, tantos… Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento debido a la brutal paliza….

Mente de Naruto

 **Naruto (abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando):** ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Yo no les he hecho nada.

Mientras lloraba, detrás de él había una verja, en la cual unos ojos rojos demostraban una gran tristeza y a la vez una ira aterradora. Una energía roja salió de allí y cogieron al pequeño, que lo metió dentro, para inmediatamente ser abrazado.

 **Kyubi:** No te preocupes pequeño, ya nadie te hará más daño, de eso me encargo yo.

Fuera, en el mundo real…

Del cuerpo de Naruto surgió un chakra rojo que comenzó a envolverlo completamente, formando hasta 6 colas (pero sin aparecer huesos ni nada de eso), los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos como la sangre, sus bigotes se acentuaron, los bordes de los ojos se volvieron negros y las uñas y colmillos le crecieron muchísimo. Cuando la transformación terminó, "Naruto" miró a la turba.

 **Naruto (con voz siniestra):** Ahora veréis lo que es un demonio.

En los siguientes minutos, una auténtica masacre aconteció en el lugar. Todos los aldeanos y ninjas fueron destrozados, mutilados y asesinados sin piedad. Tanto fue, que el chakra y el instinto asesino se sintió en toda la aldea, alertando al Hokage y a los Ambus. Cuando llegaron, la escena que tuvieron delante casi les hiela la sangre. En medio de un monton de cuerpos desmembrados estaba el niño al que Hiruzen consideraba un nieto, pero al ver todas las heridas que tenía y la cantidad de sangre que salía de ellas, solo sintió una furia terrible; no por nada era conocido como Shinobi no Kami (Dios de los shinobi). Cuando los ojos de Naruto vieron al Hokage, estos volvieron a ser azules y se desmayó en el sitio, siendo recogido antes de tocar el suelo por una Ambu de cabello morado.

 **Hiruzen:** Llévalo al hospital de inmediato, y si te ponen alguna pega, tienes carta blanca para hacer lo que consideres. Esto se ha descontrolado y ya no puedo consentir esto más. (después de un "hai", la ambu desapareció con Naruto en una explosión de humo) Ambus, recoger todo esto, las cabezas llevarlas a I&T para que Inoichi extraiga toda la información posible; Inu quiero que convoques una reunión de urgencia.

Una vez dadas las órdenes, Sarutobi estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios, si es que esa era posible. Primero esto sin que la policía Uchiha se enterara, luego que había ninjas también entre los cuerpos. Estaba claro que era algo premeditado a conciencia, no le sorprendería que el consejo civil estuviera metido en el ajo. Al llegar a su oficina, a pesar de ser las diez de la noche, lo acontecido hizo que toda posible queja y descanso se fueran por el retrete hasta solucionar esto. Sacó un pergamino, escribió unas leves frases y con una secuencia de sellos, éste desapareció de inmediato en un "puff". En menos de una hora ya tenía un informe del hospital. Despues de que la Ambu Neko "convenciera" amablemente a los médicos de que curaran a Naruto (si es que dar un par de puñetazos y amenazar con la katana en volverles chicas sin anestesia se le puede llamar convencer) mandó un clon con el informe: ambos brazos fracturados en al menos 4 partes, una pierna destrozada, múltiples costillas rotas, algunos órganos internos dañados… Un inmenso instinto asesino inundó la Torre Hokage, haciendo que los guardias se pusieran muy nerviosos. Solo pudieron compadecerse de la pobre alma que hubiera provocado la ira del Hokage.

A la media noche, el consejo estaba totalmente reunido, a falta del Hokage. Cabe mencionar que muchos no estaban nada contentos (el consejo civil y las tres momias Koharu, Danzo y Homura), mientras que los líderes de los clanes estaban algo molestos, pero si Hiruzen los había convocado de urgencia, es que algo serio había pasado. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, debido a que Sarutobi entró seguido de Neko e Inu, sus dos Ambus de confianza.

 **Hiruzen:** Lamento esta llamada tan urgente, pero era necesario.

 **Danzo:** ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado para que nos hayas llamado?

Hiruzen estuvo pensando un poco en como soltar la bomba, más que nada porque sabía que esta reunión tendría que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol.

 **Hiruzen:** Uzumaki Naruto casi es asesinado en la noche de hoy por un grupo de unos 30 aldeanos y 10 Chuunin.

Una simple frase, y casi se desata el apocalipsis allí.

 **Consejero civil (gritando):** ¡Hay que acabar con ese demonio ahora que está débil, debemos acabar lo que el Yondaime empezó hace 5 años!

 **Hiruzen:** ¡Silencio! Todos los que intentaron matarlo han recibido su castigo, el mismo Naruto los ha matado.

 **Consejero civil 2 (gritando):** Mayor motivo para matarlo, si no lo hacemos ahora luego lo lamentaremos.

Cabe decir que ese consejero acabó muerto en el instante por un kunai que el mismo Hokage le lanzó, atravesándole el cráneo. Todos se sorprendieron, sobre todo la rama civil, por dicha reacción. El Hokage explicó todo lo acontecido, además respaldado por los informes preliminares de los 10 Chunnin muertos mandado por Inoichi. Cuando terminó de contar todo, la tensión que se sentía podría ser cortado con un alfiler. El lado civil clamando por matar al "demonio" y el lado ninja enfurecidos por tal acto. Solo dos personas estaban serias sin decir nada: Danzo y Fugaku.

 **Hiruzen:** Fugaku, quiero saber porque no estaba la policía Uchiha en esa zona a esa hora ni impidió tal acto. Y por tu propio bien, espero que no pongas ni un pero.

 **Danzo:** Hiruzen, deberíamos entrenar al chico ahora para hacerlo leal a la aldea. Bajo mi supervisión podría ser el arma definitiva de la aldea. (sonreía internamente, ya que con ese poder, podría derrocar a Sarutobi rápidamente)

 **Hiruzen:** Ni hablar. No pienso consentir eso. Hasta que este asunto se resuelva, esta aldea está bajo ley marcial. (cabe decir que a los civiles no les gustó ni un pelo esta declaración) No hay punto de discusión sobre esto, esta es una aldea shinobi, una aldea militar, y yo soy su líder, y mi palabra es ley. Quien no la acate será ejecutado por traición y todos sus bienes absorbidos por la aldea, ¿he sido claro?

El consejo shinobi estaba disfrutando completamente con la situación, por fin el Hokage se estaba imponiendo ante el consejo civil, aunque Danzo estaba enfurecido por dentro al privarle de la oportunidad de conseguir al chico. Fugaku estaba disconforme porque consideraba que nadie debía meterse en los asuntos de los Uchiha ni cuestionar su proceder.

 **Hiruzen:** De todas maneras, he mandado llamar a Jiraiya para que se haga cargo de él.

 **Hiashi:** ¿Hokage-sama, es prudente llamar tanto la atención?

 **Hiruzen:** Prefiero no correr riesgos, no sabemos en qué estado está el sello y Jiraiya es experto en ello. Se levanta la sesión, pero pido que se queden los líderes de los clanes Inuzuka y Hyuga si no es molestia. (los aludidos solo asintieron mientras el resto se iba, algunos refunfuñando y otros mostrando su disconformidad) Bien, antes de nada… (en ese entonces y para sorpresa de los tres presentes, una boca de sapo apareció para abrirse y salir de ahí JIraiya)

 **Jiraiya:** Mi muchacho, ¿dónde está?

 **Hiruzen:** Tranquilo, está siendo tratado en estos mismos momentos. Tengo Ambus vigilando por si acaso. (esto tranquilizó un poco al Sannin) Jiraiya, ¿podrías sellar esta sala? (éste solo acató y lo hizo de inmediato) Bien, lo que os voy a contar es un secreto rango S, asi que ya sabéis las consecuencias si es difundido.

 **Jiraiya:** Sensei, ¿vas a…?

 **Hiruzen:** Es necesario. (en ese momento aparece Kakashi) Llegas tarde.

 **Kakashi:** Lo siento, tuve que ayudar a una anciana a subir las escaleras para llegar a su casa.

 **Hiruzen (negando ante la excusa):** Bien como decía (mira a Jiraiya y éste asiente) Os he pedido que os quedéis porque os voy a revelar quienes son los padres de Naruto. (mira a Tsume) Su madre es Kushina Uzumaki (Tsume jadea de la sorpresa) y su padre es Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage (esta vez mirando a Hiashi, el cual estaba más que sorprendido)

 **Tsume:** ¿Por qué no se dijo nada de esto antes? Podríamos haber cuidado de él. Si Kushina viviera, de seguro estaría furiosa conmigo, ella era como una hermana para mí.

 **Hiashi:** Hubo motivos para ocultar tal información, ¿no es así Hokage-sama? (dijo serio, pero por dentro se sentía fatal, el hijo de su mejor amigo delante de sus narices y no lo vio)

 **Hiruzen:** Así es Hiashi. Sabíamos que si Minato tenía un hijo Iwa haría lo que fuera por matarlo en venganza; y no digo ya Kumo, habría intentado secuestrar a Naruto para añadirlo a sus filas, después del fallido intento de secuestro de Kushina en su juventud. No estábamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos a dos aldeas ocultas después del ataque del Kyubi. Espero que lo entendáis. Ahora el motivo por el que os cuento esto: Jiraiya quiero que examines el sello debido a que cuando lo encontramos tenía chakra del Kyubi saliendo por su cuerpo, y ví hasta 6 colas (esto asustó a Jiraiya más de lo que estaba antes); Tsume quiero que tu clan será el que vigile a Naruto en todo momento, cualquiera que intente hacerle el más mínimo daño, haz lo que consideres oportuno. Hiashi, en tu caso quiero que vigiles al clan Uchiha, algo me dice que está detrás de todo esto. Te asignaré la investigación sobre porque no estaba la policía allí, y si intentan entorpecer u ocultar información, tienes carta blanca para hacer lo que consideres, ya lidiaré yo con Fugaku.

 **Tsume:** Hokage-sama, solicito llevarme al cachorro a los terrenos del clan. No quiero que siga viviendo así.

 **Jiraiya:** Lamentablemente no podrá ser. Ni siquiera yo que soy su padrino se me permitió hacer tal cosa. Quise llevármelo pero sensei consideró que sería mejor que viviera aquí y tuviera una infancia normal, pero visto lo visto, creo que me arrepiento de no habérmelo llevado aun prohibiéndolo el consejo.

 **Hiruzen:** Jiraiya, en cuanto revises el sello, quiero que vayas a por Tsunade y la traigas, sin excusas. (esto sorprende de sobremanera a todos) Entiendo por qué se fue, pero ahora quiero que revise a Naruto por si esto le dejará secuelas. Aparte ya sé que hacer para que se quede en la aldea.

 **Jiraiya:** Será difícil encontrarla, y más aún convencerla de volver.

 **Hiruzen:** Ten (le entrega un pergamino) dale eso en cuanto la encuentres. Después de que lo lea, no se negara a volver. (Jiraiya asiente) Una vez aseguremos que el sello está bien y que no tendrá el joven Naruto secuelas, nos reuniremos el consejo para determinar si revelamos la verdad o no al pueblo. Podéis iros y recordad, ni una palabra a nadie.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, salvo Jiraiya que se fue más rápido que se dice ya al hospital, para estar con Naruto. Cuando llegó pudo ver a Neko vigilando la puerta de… ¿cuidados intensivos?

 **Jiraiya:** ¿Cómo está?

 **Neko:** En coma. Debido al daño sufrido, los médicos están sorprendidos de que siga vivo.

 **Jiraiya:** Quiero estar dentro, con él. (Neko asiente y le deja pasar. Cuando ve al pequeño con un montón de goteros y máquinas conectadas a él, se llevo una mano a su frente y unas lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparon de su ojo derecho) Lo lamento tanto Kushina, Minato.

Aquí está el prólogo del remake de Monster. Quiero hacer que la historia esté bien desarrollada, así que espero entendáis cada paso que se da hasta que Naruto se vuelva como se vuelva. También admito sugerencias de posibles chicas para Naruto cuando lo pongan al CRA (maldito rubio suertudo). Ya ha habido comentarios de poner a Hinata, FemKyubi, Tayuya y Karin, pero se pondrán hasta un máximo de 5 chicas.

Reviews aquí


	2. Capítulo I

Bueno, la historia no lleva ni una semana y 7 reviews, a ver si van aumentando jejejeje. Contesto a los reviews de los usuarios….

 **mrc422** ······· Lo del CRA, no te lo tomes muy en serio, recuerda que en mis fics muchas veces doy información que luego no tiene por qué materializarse. No esperes un Naruto mimado ni nada de eso, eso te lo garantizo.

 **hpinvidente** ······· No es descabellada la idea. Inicialmente habría X chicas iniciales, pero que dicho número podría aumentar, quien sabe.

 **Braulio Oros** ······· No te preocupes, porque el Kyubi (el nombre lo cambiaré, porque según la mitología Kyubi es hembra) le enseñará de todo (y cuando digo de todo es de todo), y Naruto le pondrá los puntos sobre las i-es a todo el consejo, sobre todo a cierto trío de venerables (cof cof momias cof cof).

 **crash** ······· Intentaré actualizar cada semana (máximo 10 días, siempre que haya un número de reviews que lo avale). Los reviews me ayudan a mantener la inspiración, así que ya sabéis, si como mínimo me llegan 7-10 reviews (si vienen más mejor) cumpliré esa fecha.

 **TsukihimePrincess** ······· Me alegra que te guste. Pues digamos que Tsume tiene ganas de aumentar la población feminina, menos mal que Anko no está metida en el ajo, que sino….

 **sayuri1707** ······· Pues ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos jejejeje

Resultados de la encuesta:

Hinata – Fija

FemKyubi - Fija

Yugito - 2

Kurotsuchi - 1

Karin - 3

Temari - 2

Ayame - 1

Kin - 1

Tayuya - 1

Shion - 1

Anko - 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Y ahí vamos con el capítulo 2.

 **Capítulo II: Cuando la muerte habla**

Jiraiya entró a ver a Naruto en el hospital, pero al ver su estado, solo acrecentó dos sentimientos que tenía dentro de él: la ira contra la aldea y su sensei que no lo protegió, y la impotencia de no poder haberle podido evitar ese daño inhumano. Si Minato y Kushina vivieran, estarían muy decepcionados con él, y no era para menos. Él confió en su sensei en vez de su instinto que le decía que se lo llevara, pero no lo hizo, y ahora veía las consecuencias de sus actos. No se lo perdonaría nunca, aunque estando el Kyubi dentro de él seguramente si salga adelante; pero no garantizaría que Naruto no comenzara a odiar a la aldea, algo que, si alguien se lo preguntara, sería muy lógico. Se sentó en uno de las sillas y se quedó velando su recuperación.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto…

Naruto despertó de pronto, notando que estaba rodeado por unas colas de color naranja (más bien estaba en mitad de dos o tres colas). Cuando se puso a mirar casi le da un infarto, ya que estaba viendo un zorro enorme anaranjado, también durmiendo, pero luego se tranquilizó cuando notó que estaba enroscado alrededor de él, como velando su sueño. De pronto recordó los acontecimientos que le hicieron llegar ahí: la paliza, las puñaladas y cercenaciones… Cuando comenzó a ponerse triste, un leve movimiento indicó que ese zorro se estaba despertando.

 **Kyubi:** Veo que despertaste enano.

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?

 **Kyubi:** Me conocen con muchos nombres, pero tú puedes llamarme Kyubi.

 **Naruto (algo asustado):** ¿Pero el Yondaime no te mató?

 **Kyubi:** Jajajajaja, a mí nadie me puede matar. En realidad, viendo que no le quedaba más remedio, optó por sellarme en un recién nacido: tu, aunque el precio que pagó fue su vida. Esperaba que te vieran como un héroe, ahora mismo debe estar revolcándose en su tumba viendo como su hijo adorado es tratado peor que escoria (hablando para sí mismo en voz alta)

 **Naruto:** ¿Yondaime era mi…? (no podía creer que su mayor héroe fuera su padre, pero una furia enorme le embargó) ¿Por qué coño me hizo esto? ¿No me quería acaso? (decía entre lágrimas, pero iracundo)

 **Kyubi:** Te quería demasiado. Tu qué quieres ser Hokage, ¿le pedirías a cualquier otro un bebé cuando no eres capaz de dar a tu propio hijo? Él dijo que estaba orgulloso de ti, qué harías grandes cosas y que podrías controlar mi poder, serías el héroe de Konoha. Lástima que su sacrificio no lo entendieron los demás aldeanos y shinobis.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y mi madre?

 **Kyubi (riendo levemente):** Tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki. Era una mujer pelirroja bastante bella, y mi anterior jinchuriki. (esto sorprendió a Naruto) Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios como se enfadara, pero era un poco explosiva pero buena persona; debo decir que tú has salido a ella, salvo por el pelo, eres igual de pelopincho que tu padre. De todos mis contenedores, a ella le cogí bastante cariño. Ella murió el mismo día que nacistes, pero puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme que te quería más que a ella misma. Ambos murieron protegiendo lo que más amaban en este mundo: a ti.

Naruto estaba llorando a raudales, al final sus padres lo amaron y no lo abandonaron como él creía.

 **Kyubi:** Escucha mocoso, déjate de moqueos y pongámonos serios. Ahora mismo estás en coma debido a todas las heridas, fracturas y demás contusiones que te hicieron los aldeanos y shinobis. Tardaré bastante en curarte, pero pienso ponerte a entrenar, no puedo permitir que la gran Kyubi no Youko tenga un contenedor débil, sería el hazmerreír de los demás Bijus.

 **Naruto:** La? Eres hembra?

 **Kyubi:** Tch, yo y mi bocota. Al final me pegaste algunas mañas Kushina. (mirando a Naruto) ¿Algún problema con que sea hembra? (con mirada asesina)

 **Naruto:** No ninguno (dijo azul del miedo)

 **Kyubi:** Bien, con eso aclarado, pienso entrenarte durante los próximos cinco años, para convertirte en un verdadero shinobi. Conociendo al Consejo, seguro que sabotearán tu educación constantemente para que no aprendas nada y así vengarse de mí; pero no permitiré eso. No sé si lo sabes, pero ahora mismo tienes tanto chakra como un Jounin. Es un efecto colateral de estar sellada en ti, y no parará de aumentar con los años. Calculo que cuando tengas 18 años tengas tanto chakra como yo, aunque sin ser ilimitado. Asi que te pregunto, ¿quieres someterte a este entrenamiento? No te lo pondré fácil, es más el infierno será un paraíso comparado con mi entrenamiento; pero si lo resistes, no habrá nadie que te pueda hacer ningún rasguño.

 **Naruto:** Yatta! Seré el mejor, para llegar a ser Hokage y ... (un zape de una de las colas que lo estampó contra el suelo) Porque has hecho eso Kyu-chan?

 **Kyubi (arqueando una ceja):** No dejaré que seas un egocéntrico arrogante como esos ojirrojos del demonio. Antes devoro tu alma que convertirte igual que ellos.

 **Naruto:** ¿A quiénes?

 **Kyubi:** Al clan Uchiha.

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué lo dices? Y a todo esto, ¿por qué atacaste la aldea hace 5 años?

 **Kyubi:** Después de nacer tú, el sello se debilitó en extremo, pero un encapuchado me sacó de tu madre y me controló con su sharingan. (esto sorprendió a Naruto) Sí, como imaginaras fue un Uchiha el que me controló y me obligó a atacar la Aldea, por mi culpa tus padres murieron y tuvistes esta mierda de vida. (inclinándose) Lo lamento mucho Naruto, no quería que pasaras por la misma vida que pasó tu madre.

 **Naruto (abrazando a Kyubi por el hocico):** Tú lo has dicho, te obligaron a atacar la aldea, no es tu culpa. Te prometo que cuando sea muy fuerte, encontraré al que te controló y le daré la paliza de su vida, y yo cumplo siempre mis promesas dattebayo!

Kyubi primero se sintió triste, pero luego se sorprendió cuando Naruto no le guardaba rencor, cosa que la alegró.

 **Kyubi:** Gracias Naruto. Si eres hijo de tus padres " _y seguro que lo eres_ " no tendrás problema en soportar el entrenamiento. Pero ahora tendrás que despertar, ya te avisaré cuando comencemos el entrenamiento. Ahora vete.

 **Naruto:** Espera, ¿qué pasó con los que me atacaron?

 **Kyubi:** Acabé con ellos. Lo que hicieron ayer me colmó la paciencia. Y otra cosa más, no le digas a nadie, absolutamente a nadie que te estoy entrenando, ¿he sido clara? (con cara aterrorizante)

Naruto solo atinó a tragar saliva, duro. Desde luego sabía cómo intimidar. Cuando desapareció de su mente, Kyubi comenzó a reírse.

 **Kyubi:** Adoro cuando les causo ese terror, veo que no he perdido el toque. Desde luego, este chico no me aburrirá. Te prometí que cuidaría de él Kushina, y yo cumplo mi palabra; pero no dije que sería agradable.

En el mundo real…

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente, después de estar en coma. Cuando lo hizo una enfermera avisó a la Ambu que custodiaba la entrada, la cual creó un clon y fue a avisar al Hokage y a Jiraiya. Ambos llegaron bastante rápido para ver el estado del chico. Cuando llegaron, pudieron comprobar que Naruto estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

 **Sarutobi:** Me alegro que estés bien Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Hola jiji.

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Naruto (serio):** Mejor. Aunque no gracias a tus shinobis.

 **Jiraiya (serio):** En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo gaki " _es clavado a ti Minato, aunque esa mirada es la de Kushina. Solo espero que no sea como ella_ ".

 **Sarutobi:** Lo lamento Naruto, hice lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente.

 **Naruto:** Jiji, ¿por qué nunca me dijisteis que tenía al Kyubi dentro de mí? ¿O por qué tampoco me dijiste que mi padre era el Yondaime y que mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki?

Con dicha bomba expuesta, tanto Jiraiya como Sarutobi se congelaron en el sitio. Jiraiya esperaba que Naruto entendiera las razones para ocultárselo, aunque por su parte no estaba de acuerdo.

 **Sarutobi (cabreado):** ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? El que lo haya hecho…

 **Naruto (aún más serio):** Fue Kyubi. (sorpresa para los dos)

 **Sarutobi:** Jiraiya, sella esta habitación de inmediato. (Jiraiya lo hace) Verás Naruto, no te dijimos nada para protegerte. Tus padres tenían muchísimos enemigos, tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea. No podíamos exponerte a que sus enemigos trataran de matarte.

 **Naruto:** Bonita forma, cuando casi todos los días trataban de matarme.

 **Jiraiya:** En ese momento creímos que sería lo mejor, sin embargo, puedo constatar que igualmente estarías en peligro si te lo hubiéramos contado igualmente.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y tu quien eres?

 **Jiraiya:** Mi nombre es Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos, uno de los tres legendarios sannin, las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies (haciendo un ridículo baile, sacando varias gotas a los presentes), y tu padrino.

 **Naruto:** ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo? (al borde de las lágrimas)

 **Jiraiya (triste):** Lo siento gaki, tuve mucho trabajo fuera de la aldea. Yo quería llevarte de aquí, pero el Consejo me lo prohibió. Incluso me amenazaron con declararme un traidor si te llevaba a la fuerza. (suspiró) Lamentablemente no podré encargarme de ti debido a que tengo una misión de rango S, pero no dejaré que vivas en esa mierda de departamento. Te irás a vivir a casa de tus padres, después de todo es tuya por derecho.

 **Naruto:** No. (sorpresa general) Si lo hiciera gritaría a los cuatro vientos que me maten. Yo quiero ser un ninja, y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme, reclamaré lo de mis padres. Quiero que ellos estén orgullosos de mí.

 **Jiraiya:** Desde luego eres como tu madre. Ellos ya están orgullosos de ti, estén donde estén. (sonriendo) Cuando tenga tiempo entre misiones, yo mismo veré tus avances y te enseñaré lo que pueda. Si eres como tu padre, serás una leyenda viviente; no por nada a tu padre lo apodaban "el rayo amarillo de Konoha".

 **Sarutobi:** Eso no será muy seguido, recuerda que tienes una red espía que mantener.

 **Jiraiya:** Lo sé, pero visto lo visto, dejaré a los sapos que lo vigilen en mi ausencia. Y que esto te quede claro viejo, el que trate de hacerle daño, los sapos lo despellejaran. (mirándole seriamente)

 **Sarutobi:** Esta bien, aunque dudo que Tsume les dé la oportunidad, o Hiashi.

 **Naruto:** ¿Quiénes son ellos?

 **Sarutobi:** Ya lo sabrás. De momento descansa, y mañana te los presentaré. Yo me voy a arreglar el papeleo, que sino no terminaré nunca. " _maldito seas Minato_ " (en esto desaparece en una bola de humo)

 **Jiraiya:** Bueno gaki, yo me quedaré un rato antes de irme a la misión.

 **Naruto:** ¿Podrías contarme un poco de mis padres?

 **Jiraiya (inflando el pecho):** Por supuesto, no por nada yo entrené a tu padre.

Y corten! Espero que les gustara este episodio. Naruto descubre la verdad y enfrenta al viejo, además de enterarse quién es su padrino. Como será el entrenamiento que Kyubi le dará? Sobrevivirá al infierno?

Dejen sus reviews para que la historia continúe, se admiten las votaciones sobre posibles chicas.

En el próximo capítulo …. Un hecho causará una revolución en Konoha, algo que podría desembocar en una guerra entre aldeas.


	3. Capítulo II

Madre mía, 2 días que lleva publicado el capítulo 1 y 10 reviews. Alucino. Pues lo prometido es deuda. Ahora contesto los reviews.

 **Braulio Oros** ····· Mas bien yo temo la posible reacción de algunos de los vástagos de ambos líderes.

 **CCSakuraforever** ····· Ese dojutsu lo tendrá, pero en un futuro, no inmediato.

 **Zafir09** ····· Lo de Tsunade será gracioso te lo aseguro. Y lo de los contratos de invocación… será secreto por ahora.

 **trew** ····· Hombre, no será un demonio pero tampoco un santo. Será un escudo para los que quiere, pero una espada para sus enemigos.

 **bladetri** ····· Me alegro que te guste.

 **sayuri1707** ····· Ambos entrenarán, ya verás cómo. Hiashi no puedo decir mucho, pero Tsunade… siendo médica, más de uno perderá su hombría xD

 **TsukihimePrincess** ····· Despellejar será poco, y menos mal que Anko no está metida en el ajo que sino…

 **POK2460** ····· Me alegro que te guste.

Una anotación, por favor, no pongáis Guest, poner un nombre para poder mencionaros o registraros, así evito que una misma persona ponga varios reviews. Estoy pensando que pondr de cada "zona", siempre que alcance cierta cantidad de gente que lo solicite y que no lo haga dos veces. En Konoha ya está Hinata (Kyubi no cuenta xD)

Resultados de la encuesta:

Hinata - Fija  
FemKyubi - Fija  
Yugito/Matatabi - 5 (Seleccionada para Kumo, Matatabi no cuenta en el cómputo)  
Kurotsuchi - 2  
Karin - 4  
Temari - 3  
Ayame - 1  
Kin - 2  
Tayuya - 1  
Shion - 1  
Anko - 2  
Fuu - 2  
Oc Senju - 1  
Oc Uchiha - 1  
Ino - 1  
Samui - 1  
Mabui - 1  
Sakura - 2

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo III: Cadenas de odio**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento con Ero-sannin como él lo llamaba, debido a que más de una vez quiso que lo acompañara a espiar (cosa que no solo no permitió sino que encima acababa en el hospital de la brutal paliza que le daban las mujeres). Su avance era bastante considerable, ya que también Hitomi (el verdadero nombre de Kyubi) lo estaba entrenando, ¿o debería decir torturando? Sus entrenamientos eran sádicos al máximo. Cuando Naruto iba a dormir, ésta lo traía a su paisaje mental para entrenarlo, con lo cual, 1 hora de sueño allí eran 4 horas (ventajas de la mente), así durante 4 horas (que para Naruto eran 16 horas) hasta que Naruto acababa rendido. Le enseñó primero el Kage Bunshin para mejorar su control de chakra, lo cual ahora le ha venido de perlas, porque además Naruto por error, añadió un sello más (el sello del dragón) y sus Kage Bunshin ahora no solo le servía para aprender jutsus y control de chakra, sino también memoria muscular, lamentablemente adquiría además del cansacio mental el físico: a este jutsu lo llamaba Ryo Bunshin no Jutsu. En estos seis meses de entrenamiento, por recomendación de Hitomi, Naruto no mostraba muchos avances, salvo a Jiraiya, el cual cada día estaba más asustado con su avance: el crío era una copia al carbón de sus padres. El entusiasmo de su padre y la determinación de su madre le daba muchísimo miedo, ya que consiguió dominar los ejercicios de escalar árboles y caminar por el agua en menos de dos meses. Estaba dudando en enseñarle el Rasengan, lástima que Hitomi se lo iba a enseñar antes que él.

Pero varios acontecimientos le marcaron en todo este tiempo. La primera fue conocer a los líderes Inuzuka y Hyuga, y la verdad fue algo… raro.

 **Flash Back (primer mes de entrenamiento)**

Al primer clan que Sarutobi le presentó a Naruto fue al clan Inuzuka. Cuando Tsume fue informada, en cuanto vió al Gaki casi lo ahoga de un abrazo, aunque su cara estaban en sus nada generosos pechos copa C: sería una bonita forma de morir. Ella le contó que su madre era su mejor amiga, y lamentaba no haber cuidado de él, debido a que no sabía que él era su hijo. Naruto vió que era sincera, asi que la tranquilizó diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Ese día estuvo jugando con todos los perros del clan, con Kiba creó una amistad / rivalidad para ver quien era el mejor y con su hermana Hana, la cual le agarró cariño y lo cuidaba como si fuera su hermano pequeño; incluso Kuromaru (el perro de Tsume) se divirtió viendo a los dos cachorros jugando y peleándose, siendo regañados por Hana. Desde ese día, cada cierto tiempo iba para allá para ver a sus amigos y ver a su tía Tsume, como Naruto le decía, para depresión de Tsume (que se sentía vieja) y diversión de Kuromaru.

 **Fin Flash Back**

A la semana siguiente fue con el clan Hyuga, y ahí la verdad estaba algo más… sorprendido.

 **Flash Back (mes y medio de entrenamiento)**

Cuando Sarutobi llevó a Naruto con el clan Hyuga, la verdad es que se sintió un poco intimidado con Hiashi. Éste le comentó que su padre fue un gran amigo suyo, además de su compañero, aunque la mirada seria le intimidaba un poco. Pero más se sorprendió con Hiromi Hyuga, la esposa del líder. Ella era todo amor, lo miraba con ternura, y a pesar de su embarazo, lo cuidaba como si fuera su madre. Hinata también conoció a Naruto y aunque los dos se sonrojaron un poco al principio, cosa que causo que Hiromi viera esto con gracia y Hiashi con cara asesina, que luego cambio a una neutral tras una mirada mortal de su esposa (cof cof mandilón cof cof), después se fueron a jugar por el patio del clan. Curiosamente Hinata se llevó bastante bien con el chico y decidieron visitarse de vez en cuando.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Después de conocer a ambos clanes, Naruto se fue a vivir a una casa que Jiraiya tenía en propiedad pero que no usaba, evidentemente se aseguró de limpiarla (o más bien los sapos) y se la dejó para que viviera allí, aunque bajo estricta vigilancia de los batracios, para el desconocimiento de Naruto. La verdad es que sorprendió del tamaño, uno de los cuartos era casi tan grande como su antiguo departamento. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo Jiraiya, fue comprarle ropa decente, ya que ese mono naranja que llevaba, según él, gritaba por problemas. Ahora lleva un atuendo en negro (pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra), con vendas en una pierna y un portakunais en otra, aunque esto hasta que no fuera ninja no podría ponérselo. La otra cosa que hizo fue imponerle una dieta equilibrada, y no solo ramen, para desgracia de nuestro pequeño amigo.

A los 4 meses de entrenamiento, Naruto estaba entrenando en el bosque de la muerte, cuando fue descubierto por Anko Mitarashi, la cual le costó cerca de una hora poder alcanzarlo y capturarlo, sorprendiéndola por como ese niño podía ser tan ágil y buen escapista. Después de eso, ella se convirtió en su segunda hermana mayor, y de vez en cuando ella le tort… digo entrenaba.

 **En la época actual…**

Sarutobi fue a ver a Naruto a su casa, ya que tenía que hablar seriamente con él sobre un suceso y no quería correr riesgos. Llamó a la puerta, siendo recibido por el rubio.

 **Naruto:** Jiji, que sorpresa (dijo mientras lo abrazaba)

 **Sarutobi:** A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Podemos hablar?

Naruto lo llevó al salón, y el Hokage pudo ver como en el patio cerca de 100 rubios estaban entrenando control de chakra, además de hacer ejercicios para ejercitarse.

 **Sarutobi:** Veo que te tomas el entrenamiento en serio, al menos mi alumno hace las cosas bien.

 **Naruto:** Claro, esto es fácil. (pero por dentro un chibi-Naruto estaba en posición fetal recordando los infernales entrenamientos de Hitomi) ¿Qué querías contarme jiji?

 **Sarutobi (poniéndose serio):** Quiero que durante los próximos días, evites salir por la noche.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **Sarutobi:** El Raikage vendrá para unas negociaciones de paz. En el pasado ya intentaron secuestrar a tu madre y si se entera de tu existencia, podría intentar hacer lo mismo contigo.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo.

 **Sarutobi:** No te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo, a lo sumo dos o tres días.

 **Naruto:** Ne ne, ¿quieres ver mi última técnica? Pero no le digas nada a Ero-sennin.

Sarutobi se río a causa del sobrenombre de su alumno, el cual le pegaba mucho debido a su comportamiento. Siguió a Naruto hasta el patio, el cual cuando los clones vieron al Hokage detuvieron sus ejercicios.

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Qué técnica me quieres enseñar que no le puedo decir a mi alumno?

Naruto levantó su mano un poco, cerró los ojos y concentró su chakra. Al poco rato, los ojos del anciano Hokage casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando en la palma de la mano de Naruto se formó un Rasengan. Empezó a boquear intentando encontrar las palabras, pero simplemente se había quedado sin ellas.

 **Naruto:** Aun no consigo que sea del todo efectiva, pero me falta poco. (por dentro Hitomi estaba leyendo un libro furiosa que se titulaba "Como hacer que un alumno no sea un boquiflojo: 1000 maneras de conseguirlo". De donde salió ni el autor lo sabe") No le digas nada a Ero-sennin, quiero darle una sorpresa.

 **Sarutobi (recuperándose):** Es increíble Naruto, y tranquilo, no quiero perderme su cara cuando se lo enseñes.

 **Naruto:** Es que en una de sus lecciones, decía que una de las mayores armas de un ninja en el engaño, así que esto podría considerarse un as en la manga. ¿Hago mal?

 **Sarutobi:** Para nada Naruto. Está bien tener algún que otro secreto ninja, siempre que no perjudique a tus compañeros. Bueno, tengo que irme, el papeleo no se va a hacer solo. "maldito papeleo" (pensó esto último maldiciendo)

 **Naruto:** Jiji, ¿y si te digo una manera para que puedas hacer el papeleo más rápido?

 **Sarutobi (intrigado):** ¿Y qué manera sería?

 **Naruto (señalando a sus clones):** Kage Bunshin.

Sarutobi abrió los ojos aún más que cuando le enseñó el Rasengan. Tenía la respuesta y la solución a todos sus dolores de cabeza con el papeleo en la palma de la mano y no se dio cuenta. Comenzó a darse golpes contra un árbol con la cabeza por no haberse dado cuenta antes, tanto que un niño de casi 6 años encontró la forma y él no con toda su experiencia. Ahora podría disfrutar en su oficina tranquilamente, podría decírselo a los líderes de clan, pero prefirió guardárselo solo por ver sus caras de amargura por volver al papeleo. Sí, desde luego lo iba a disfrutar.

 **Sarutobi:** Desde luego Naruto, me has sorprendido. Me has ayudado mucho.

 **Naruto:** No hay de qué, tú me has ayudado muchas veces, tenía que hacer lo mismo. (aunque se puso rojo al recordar como aprendió el truco del Kage Bunshin con Jiraiya, que le dijo una perversidad en el oído, causándole una hemorragia nasal al pequeño, pero no quería recordarlo)

Sarutobi se fue a su oficina con su nueva arma contra el papeleo, y de vez en cuando riendo como malvado de serie barata; aunque esa noche Naruto corrió mentalmente como nunca tras tener a Hitomi todo el rato detrás de él para "castigarlo".

Al día siguiente llegó la comitiva del Raikage, para tratar la alianza entre Konoha y Kumo. Había alerta máxima por si acaso, ya que no quería que hubiera problemas mientras el Raikage estaba en Konoha. Esa noche Naruto salió a comprar un poco de Ramen, pero una silueta que pasó cerca suya le llamó la atención e hizo que su sangre hirviera: un ninja con la bandana de Kumo llevaba un bulto consigo, pero dicho bulto era Hinata, amordazada y atada. En una explosión de velocidad, Naruto se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces contra el tipo que osó secuestrar a su mejor amiga, logrando recuperarla, aunque en la huida acabaron en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

 **Ninja:** Devuelveme a esa niña chico, si no quieres que te mate.

 **Naruto:** Ni hablar, por encima de mi cadáver.

 **Ninja:** Como quieras. Raiton: Jibashi (rayo asesino).

La descarga eléctrica causó un gran dolor en Naruto, haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, pero no inconsciente. En eso Hinata despertó e intentó ayudar a Naruto, el cual fue pateado en la cara lanzándolo fuera de su alcance.

 **Ninja:** No te preocupes chico, ella será tratada muy bien (dijo mientras se relamía)

El escuchar eso, causó dos efectos en Naruto: el primero el imaginarse que le harían a su amiga (por su mente pasó torturas y demás, fruto de las conversaciones que tenía con Anko) y la segunda fue ira, una ira tal que hacía que incluso Hitomi se sintiera incómoda. Se levantó como pudo y encarando al Kumo-nin, se quitó su chaqueta.

 **Naruto (gritando):** ¡Antes te mataré!

Dicho eso se lanzó a una velocidad vertiginosa contra él, el cual lo esquivo por escasos milímetros; pero lo que sí que lo dejó perplejo fue cuando en su mano se formó un Rasengan y se lo incrustó en el estómago, dejándole inconsciente además de ser estampado en una de las rocas, causando una pequeña explosión. Al rato llegaron algunos Ambus a inspeccionar junto con Anko y algunos miembros del clan Inuzuka, liderados por Tsume. Al ver lo que Naruto había conseguido se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo cierto Ambu con máscara de cuero y otro Ambu con máscara de gato. En ese momento Naruto cayó inconsciente producto del dolor de la técnica Raiton, y si se mantenía consciente, era por la rabia y la adrenalina, pero al haber rescatado a Hinata, ésta se fue, dejando solo el dolor y oscuridad. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de Anko y Tsume, además de Hitomi en su cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.

Y corten! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Se ha visto algunos cambios en la vida de Naruto, y el intento de secuestro de Hinata. En el próximo capítulo se verá un nuevo maestro de Naruto y las consecuencias de haber actuado impidiendo el secuestro de Hinata. Algunos muuuy agradables para nuestro héroe, y otros no tan agradables.

Como ya comenté en anteriores capítulos, no sean malos y dejen sus reviews, la encuesta sigue abierta hasta que haya mínimo 5 chicas (las bijuus no cuentan) y se aceptan sugerencias. Ja ne!


	4. Capítulo III

Lamento mucho la demora, este tiempo ha sido un caos en mi vida y ahora digamos que lo tengo más controlado. Feliz Año a todos. Ahora contesto los reviews.

 **CCSakuraforever** \- Me encanta que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste.

 **Zafir09** \- El tema de los contratos, tendrá dos, uno el de los wyverns (Monster Hunter) y el otro… es secreto jeje

 **Braulio Oros** \- Algunas consecuencias serán muy buenas, o muy malas (según se mire). Pues imagínate lo que le diría que salió disparado con hemorragia nasal xd

 **zepavoy** \- Uff, cuando ese momento llegue, Naruto conocerá la furia femenina (posición fetal solo de imaginarlo).

 **TsukihimePrincess** \- Pues algún que otro elemento integrará al Rasengan, pero en el tema de amoríos…. primero a ver si sobrevive a la furia zorruna de Hitomi.

 **TXPOK2460** \- No garantizo meter a Tenten, pero se verá en la encuesta.

Resultados de la encuesta:

Hinata - Fija  
FemKyubi - Fija  
Yugito/Matatabi - 5 Fija por Kumo  
Kurotsuchi - 2  
Karin - 5 (Fija por Kusa)  
Temari - 3  
Ayame - 1  
Kin - 2  
Tayuya - 2  
Shion - 2  
Anko - 2  
Fuu - 2  
Oc Senju - 2  
Oc Uchiha - 2  
Ino - 1  
Samui - 1  
Mabui - 1  
Sakura - 2

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo IV: Repercusiones**

Naruto despertó en el hospital en la mañana, al menos eso entendía él al darle el sol en plena cara. No había que ser un genio para notar que estaba en el hospital: paredes blancas, sábanas blancas y olor a desinfectante. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No lo sabía, lo último que recordaba era haber incrustado un Rasengan en aquel infeliz de Kumo por tratar de secuestrar a Hinata. Hablando de ella, notó que algo le aprisionaba su lado derecho, y pudo comprobar que era ella, que estaba dormida a su lado; esto causó dos reacciones: la primera alivio, ya que pudo rescatarla, pero la segunda fue un fuerte sonrojo cuando Hinata comenzó a "frotarse" contra él y murmurando cosas como "no pares", haciendo que se ponga muy nervioso. En su interior, cierta zorrita estaba que se la comían los celos, por como esa "ofrecida" trataba de arrebatarle a su Naru-kun… Un momento ¿Naru-kun? No sabía desde cuando lo llamaba así, pero cada vez era más seguido.

De vuelta al mundo real, la puerta se abrió y entraron 5 personas: Sarutobi, Hiashi, Hiromi, Tsume y Anko. Cuando vieron que Naruto había despertado todos se alegraron, aunque cuando notaron a Hinata a su lado con esos…. movimientos, el ambiente se volvió raro. Tsume y Anko estaban riéndose a causa del pequeño gaki (mocoso), tan pequeño y ya siendo un casanova. Hiashi estaba mirando con ojos homicidas al rubio, ya que, a sus ojos, quería robarse la inocencia de su pequeña. Hiromi al notar los instintos de su marido, puso su mejor sonrisa.

 **Hiromi:** Querido, ¿no estarás pensando algo raro verdad?

Ese tono y esa sonrisa angelical pusieron los pelos de punta a todos los varones en dicha habitación. Hiashi tragó duro y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, lo que menos quería era sufrir la furia de la que llamaban "señorita sonrisa mortal". Cuando se calmó la situación un poco (aunque Hiashi estaba temblando por dentro, la que le caería en casa sería buena) Sarutobi le comunicó a Naruto que había estado cuatro días inconsciente, provocando la sorpresa del rubio.

 **Sarutobi:** Me alegro que estés bien Naruto, la verdad te echaría la bronca por salir cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, pero gracias a ello salvaste a la pequeña Hinata de ser secuestrada, y más aún por incapacitar al secuestrador. Gracias a Anko le sacamos toda la información (la aludida sonrió macabramente, haciendo que Naruto se tragara las preguntas, si lo supiera fijo quedaría traumado) y echamos al Raikage de la Aldea ese mismo día, ya que su plan era usar las negociaciones como tapadera para llevarse el Byakugan (ésto no alegro nada a Naruto)

 **Hiromi:** Gracias a ti mi rollito de canela está a salvo, eres todo un caballero (dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en Naruto y una mirada asesina por parte de Hiashi, que desapareció en cuanto su esposa se incorporó) ¿Pero cómo consiguieron llevarse a mi niña?

 **Sarutobi:** Parece ser que hubo varios incidentes que favorecieron la situación. Los guardias que debían estar vigilando no estaban en ese momento (Hiashi sonrió macabramente, ya averiguó quienes eran los guardias y los iba a interrogar personalmente), y además la patrulla de la policía Uchiha tampoco estaba en ese momento en el lugar que les correspondía, pero Cuervo ya está investigando el hecho, ya que dudo mucho que Fugaku colabore. (asentimiento general) Bueno, debo ir a una reunión del consejo, se quedará Hiromi contigo Naruto, los demás tienen que venir.

Naruto asintió y Hiromi se sentó en una silla donde estaba Hinata, claro que ella estaba disfrutando de ver como su hija marcaba su terreno, oh esperaba el día en que se lo recordara para verla ponerse de todos los colores.

En la sala del consejo, estaban todos reunidos, debido a que querían saber los resultados de la investigación sobre el secuestro frustrado de Hinata, además de quien fue su salvador. Dicha reunión también estaba presente el feudal, ya que estaba en su visita mensual. Cuando llegaron Sarutobi, Tsume, Hiashi y Anko, todos se pusieron serios, aunque algunos civiles cuestionaban que hacía ahí la puta de las serpientes. Sobra decir que el pobre acabó blanco como el papel cuando una anaconda se enroscó en su cuerpo y lo miraba como si fuera su próxima comida.

 **Sarutobi:** Bien, a la espera que Cuervo venga con los resultados de… (una explosión de humo reveló al citado Ambu, con varias carpetas) Bien, como decía, ya estamos todos y me gustaría decir todo lo relacionado al incidente con Kumo. Según le sacamos al secuestrador, su plan era usar las negociaciones de la alianza para secuestrar a Hinata para usarla de máquina de cría de unos Hyugas en Kumo (sobra decir que Hiashi estaba con la mirada ensombrecida) Esto gracias a Anko lo descubrimos el mismo día que fue secuestrada la heredera del clan Hyuga.

 **Civil:** Hokage-sama, ¿quién salvó a la heredera?

 **Anko:** Fue Naruto Uzumaki.

Esa simple frase desató las voces entre todo el consejo, tratando de desacreditar al demonio, pero bastó un golpe en la mesa por parte del Hokage para silenciarlos.

 **Cuervo:** Yo mismo vi como Naruto neutralizó al secuestrador. (Sarutobi asiente en señal de agradecimiento a su actuación) Por mi parte, descubrí el motivo por el que la policía Uchiha no estaba en la zona que le correspondía en ese momento (Fugaku estaba poniéndose de mal humor) Parece ser que había un complot entre los Ancianos del clan Hyuga y algunos Uchiha para hacer "desaparecer" a la heredera, así que alteraron la ruta de manera secreta para que el secuestro se llevara a cabo sin apenas resistencia. (tuvieron que sujetar a Hiashi que quería tirarse encima de Fugaku para ahorcarlo)

 **Fugaku:** ¿Cómo osáis levantar semejante calumnia contra mi clan?

El enmascarado miró al Hokage, y éste asintió. Llevo su mano a su máscara, revelando su identidad, causando un gran asombro en Fugaku: era su hijo Itachi.

 **Itachi:** Porque yo mismo he investigado e interrogado a la patrulla que debería estar en ese sitio.

 **Sarutobi:** Debo decir que dicha patrulla ya ha sido sancionada, y estoy pensando realmente si la policía Uchiha está capacitada para seguir ostentando tal labor.

Fugaku ardía en rabia por dentro, otra vez estaban desacreditando a su clan a favor de los amantes de los Senju, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ya tendría unas palabras con su hijo más tarde. Después de seguir aclarando ciertos puntos de la investigación, la reunión terminó pero Hiashi comunicó que iba a investigar personalmente esos hechos sobre el consejo Hyuga; nadie osó llevarle la contraria: mejor él que su mujer.

La junta terminó y el Sandaime ordenó a todos los ninjas que estuvieran alertas, ya que podría haber alguna represalia de Kumo. Esa misma tarde, en la villa Uchiha…

 **Fugaku:** ¿Cómo te atreves a ir en contra de tu clan?

 **Itachi:** Antes está la Aldea. Yo debo lealtad al Hokage, no al clan.

 **Fugaku:** ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Somos los Uchiha, somos superiores a todos los demás.

 **Itachi:** Esa es la arrogancia del clan, que solo por serlo ya se creen superiores. No voy a pedir perdón por cumplir las órdenes del Hokage, padre.

Fugaku le dijo a Itachi que se retirara. Tendría que acelerar el plan para el golpe de estado, no podía seguir permitiendo que siguieran humillando a los Uchiha, cuando según él ellos tendrían que estar besando el suelo que pisan. Itachi se olía eso, y se lo comunicó al Hokage. Esto espantó a Hiruzen, con lo que convocó a su consejo, formado por Danzou, Koharu y Homura. El Hokage quería negociar con ellos, pero los otros tres creían que lo mejor era exterminar a todos aquellos que estuvieran de acuerdo. Itachi se ofreció a investigar quienes estaban en el complot y le entregaría los datos, haciendo de agente doble.

Desde ese día, el entrenamiento de Naruto fue aún más infernal. Sarutobi le puso varios instructores, aparte de Jiraiya, el cual tenía que volver a su red espía. Para su taijutsu tenía a Gai, que aunque excéntrico, era muy bueno; para ninjutsu le puso a Kakashi, aunque su manía de llegar tarde exasperaba al rubio; en genjutsu estaba Kurenai, la cual aunque intentó entrenarlo, solo pudo aprender como disipar los genjutsus; en kenjutsu le puso a la Ambu Neko, llamada Yugao, ya que Itachi no estaba disponible para ello. Naruto (que después se arrepentiría de esa decisión) pidió otro instructor, más bien instructora, para supervivencia en condiciones extremas, la cual era Anko.

5 años después…

Naruto estaba en el bosque de la muerte, el cual estaba saltando entre los árboles a toda prisa. Con sus 10 años, era bastante ágil y rápido. A su espalda, una enorme serpiente le perseguía para cenárselo, pero haciendo varios zigzag entre árboles, se detuvo de frente a la serpiente, en cuclillas y mirándola riéndose. La serpiente abrió la boca para comérselo, pero un tirón hizo cerrarla de repente, quedando a escasos centímetros del rubio: había quedado atorada entre tantos árboles. Se levantó y se dirigió a su lugar de encuentro con su neechan Anko, la cual la quería como su hermana mayor, y ésta encantada de tener esa labor. Cuando llegó, fue recibido por un potente abrazo y su cara acabó en los grandes pechos de Anko; Naruto no sabía si eso era el infierno o el cielo. Cuando lo soltó, recibió las felicitaciones de su maestra, para luego llevarle a comer ramen en recompensa.

A todas luces Naruto podría ser un Gennin ya, debido a que dominaba el Ryo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, y su versión mejorada, el Tajuu Ryo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. También dominaba el Henge y el Sunshin no Jutsu; de Jiraiya aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas el Rasengan y el Toton no Jutsu (Jutsu transparente). Aprendió algunos Jutsus elementales de tipo Viento, ya que su afinidad elemental primaria era Futon, y pronto comenzaría a entrenar el Suiton, su segunda afinidad. Podía disipar cualquier genjutsu, aunque él no podía caer en ninguno (gracias a Hitomi), su taijutsu era bastante bueno, gracias a Gai pudo crear su propio taijutsu, el cual lo llamó estilo Kitsune, en honor a su inquilina. En el manejo de la espada era también bastante bueno, Yugao le sorprendió que aprendiera las katas tan rápidamente, y ahora podía aguantar un combate de casi dos horas con ella, hasta que conseguía derrotarlo, y solo porque se agotaba Naruto antes: de adulto ese chico sería incansable. En temas de supervivencia, según palabras de Anko, Naruto podría sobrevivir tranquilamente en el peor de los infiernos, comer cosas que harían vomitar a una cabra y llamarlo hogar (nótese de donde salió esto), además de poder ignorar el dolor (con heridas menores lo hacía estupendamente).

Desarrolló una gran amistad con Hinata después de su secuestro, y ahora era raro no ver a uno sin el otro cuando no estaba Naruto entrenando. La madre de Hinata, Hiromi, murió dando a luz a su hermana Hanabi, y su padre se volvió una persona fría, llegando incluso a decir que Hinata era un estorbo, cosa que a Naruto lo cabreaba como nunca, pero no hacía nada por petición de su amiga Hinata. También tenía una amistad muy grande con Kiba Inuzuka, el cual era como su hermano, y Hana Inuzuka hacía la labor de su segunda hermana mayor. Tsume le insistió en adoptarlo pero Naruto se negó, quería honrar a sus padres a como diera lugar; pero igualmente a ella la veía como si fuera su madre. Pronto comenzaría a asistir a la academia ninja, ya que tenía ganas de demostrar que no era un idiota y que llegaría a ser mejor que sus dos padres juntos.

La situación con los Uchiha se estaba volviendo peor, hasta tal punto, que parecía que cualquier cosa podría desembocar en una guerra civil. Fugaku quería quitar de en medio al Jinchuriki, o controlarlo, al igual que Danzo; pero Hiruzen los tenía a raya, por el momento. Las cosas en Konoha estaban por ponerse interesantes los próximos años de Naruto.

Y corten! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, lamento el retraso pero las fiestas y el trabajo me han tenido super liado. Y aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

\- Naruto aprende el Kuchinotse no Jutsu, invocando unas criaturas que nadie había invocado en milenios.

\- La masacre del clan Uchiha.

\- El intento de asesinato de Naruto.

\- La llegada de un ser cercano a Naruto.

Dejen sus reviews, se aceptan propuestas, críticas y sugerencias. Ja ne!


	5. Capítulo IV

Lamento mucho la demora, este tiempo ha sido un caos en mi vida y ahora digamos que lo tengo más controlado. Feliz Año a todos. Ahora contesto los reviews.

 **CCSakuraforever** \- Me alegro que te guste todo

 **Zafir09** \- Me agrada. Por petición popular Yugito / Matatabi está metida en el harem, además de las OC, pero veré si meto una o ambas.

 **bladetri** \- Espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten igual.

 **Dragonzord92** \- Amigo, lo del Rinnegan y el Tenseigan ya lo sabrás en su momento.

 **TsukihimePrincess** \- Todo lo aprendido, lo tiene a nivel Gennin - Chunnin bajo. Sabe algún que otro Jutsu superior, pero tiempo al tiempo.

 **TXPOK2460** \- A este ritmo de reviews posiblemente lo suba muy pronto.

Chicas que se incluirán en el harem (podría haber más en el futuro):

Konoha - Hinata, Oc Senju / Uchiha y FemKyubi

Suna - Temari

Kumo - Yugito / Matatabi, Samui

Otto - Tayuya, Kin

Kusa - Karin

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo V: Sucesos durante la academia**

Naruto había entrado en la academia ninja y las cosas iban de mal en peor constantemente. Muchos instructores intentaron boicotear al rubio, pero como éste era bastante avispado, siempre tenía pruebas para reportárselo a su One-san, la cual cuando aparecía por allí Anko, los instructores temblaban de miedo: no se sabe si por la sonrisa sádica o por la enorme pitón que iba a su lado. En el primer año tres maestros fueron ejecutados por intentar boicotear al joven Naruto, ya sea ignorándole o enseñándole distinto que a los demás.

También estaba la situación con el clan Hyuga, ya que desde que Hiromi murió, Hiashi trataba a Hinata como saco de boxeo en los entrenamientos; Naruto una vez, harto de tal trato intentó hacer entrar en razón al líder, pero lo único que consiguió fue que lo echaran de allí… Cabe decir que Hinata no volvió a la academia durante una semana. Sarutobi fue informado, pero sin pruebas y con el consejo civil, los Uchiha y los Hyuga en contra, poco podría hacer.

Naruto pidió que cuando fuera posible, Hinata se fuera a vivir con él a su casa. Jiraiya no tenía inconvenientes, sabía de la situación y aunque le disgustara, no podían hacer nada, por ahora. Sin embargo, un día que Hinata tenía que volver a casa, su padre mandó a buscarla y llevarla de vuelta, por las buenas o por las malas. Cabe decir que las ranas no dejaron a ningún Hyuga sin un hueso roto como mínimo, haciendo que el mismo Hiashi se presentara allí con la policía Uchiha, exigiendo que el estorbo de su hija saliera de inmediato o denunciaría al Uzumaki por secuestro. Esto no sentó nada bien a Naruto.

Al año siguiente, ocurrió algo curioso para muchos. Hinata estaba siendo vigilada las 24 horas del día por un Hyuga, por órdenes de su padre, para que nada más salir de la academia volviera a casa. Esto dejo muy triste a Naruto, y todos los que le conocían y se hicieron sus amigos no sabían cómo animarle. Ino trataba de animarlo picándole, pero simplemente la ignoraba; su "hermano" Kiba trataba inútilmente de hacerle reaccionar con competencias con Akamaru, logrando el mismo resultado; ni siquiera Shikamaru consiguió que se animara. Naruto nada más salir de la academia, se iba a entrenar como un loco. Si por Sarutobi fuera, lo haría Gennin de inmediato, siendo frustrado por el consejo civil. En una reunión con los senseis de Naruto, el Hokage estaba muy preocupado.

 **Anko:** Es increíble cómo puede entrenar sin desfallecer. Entrena con alrededor de 500 clones, dividiéndolos entre todos. A este paso, podría ser un Chunnin en cuanto saliera de la academia.

 **Jiraiya:** Estaba pensando en enseñarle el Kuchinose no Jutsu, pero no sé si debería hacerlo. El gaki cae como plomo en cuanto toca la cama o el sofá por la noche.

 **Gai:** En mis entrenamientos, he tenido que aumentarle los pesos al doble, ya que tarda menos de un mes en acostumbrarse. Si sigue así, pronto habría que ponerle sellos de gravedad.

 **Hokage:** Esto es preocupante, y todo porque Hiashi tiene a Hinata recluida en el complejo.

 **Tsume:** El cachorro está determinado a que cuando sea ninja, sacarla de ahí. Una vez Kiba me comentó que un chico de la academia, un boquiflojo del lado civil, insultó a Hinata. Naruto lo mandó al hospital con la mitad de sus huesos rotos.

 **Kurenai:** Es cuestión de tiempo que Naruto explote. Me he dado cuenta de que, en los genjutsus cuando sale algo relacionado con Hinata, el pulso de chakra que emite para disiparlo, está cargado a veces de chakra elemental.

 **Hokage:** Entiendo, Jiraiya, quiero que cojas y te lleves a Naruto durante un mes a entrenar fuera, intenta que se calme un poco, ponlo a entrenar si es necesario las 24 horas del día.

 **Tsume:** Hay algo que no nos está contando, verdad?

 **Hokage:** Asi es, el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga le tienen mucha animosidad. Según mi espía, el clan Uchiha tiene planes para Naruto, pero no sé cuáles son. Y si Naruto explota y va a por Hinata, es capaz de acabar muerto por Hiashi o por alguno de sus guardias.

Jiraiya se llevó a Naruto a entrenar fuera de Konoha durante tres meses; esto no sentó nada bien al consejo, que decía que el Jinchuriki debía quedarse dentro de los muros, pero Sarutobi se impuso y no objetaron nada. Durante ese tiempo, Jiraiya le enseñó el Kuchinose no Jutsu, pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba: él quería que tuviera el contrato de los sapos, pero Naruto ejecutó el Jutsu sin haberlo firmado antes, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Flash Back

Naruto apareció en una tierra extraña, era como una jungla, hacía bastante calor y no veía a su padrino por ningún sitio. De pronto, el instinto de supervivencia que Anko le ayudó a desarrollar hizo que esquivara una garra que quería aplastarlo; lo que vio lo dejó sin habla: era un reptil cuadrúpedo con poderosas alas convertidas en patas, dotadas de grandes garras, poseía una coloración naranjo-amarillenta brillante con rayas azules. Su cabeza era maciza y sus mandíbulas fuertes, además de un par de orejas puntiagudas. Su cola era fuerte, dentada en los lados y segmentada. Cuando Naruto iba a defenderse, ésta se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

 **¿?:** Tu humano, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

 **Naruto:** Realicé el Kuchinose no Jutsu y acabé aquí.

La criatura frunció el labio (o lo que se suponía que debía serlo) y dio un poderoso rugido al aire. De pronto, otra criatura apareció volando, de escamas rojas con partes negras y vientre claro, grandes alas de membranas con púas. Una cola acabada en un aguijón poseía una maza con púas. Una cabeza maciza y morro ganchudo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules, además de un cuello algo largo. Cuando se posó, miró al joven a los ojos y pudo ver toda su infancia, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue al saber quiénes eran sus padres. Miro al otro ser, le comunicó algo que no pudo entender y éste se puso pálido, para luego salir corriendo a través de la espesura. Cuando miró de nuevo al reptil rojo, éste se medio inclinó.

 **¿?:** Lamento esto, creímos que ellos no tuvieron hijos. Lo lamento Naruto-sama. (Naruto se quedó sorprendido) Mi nombre es Rath, soy del clan Rathalos, y tu padre era mi compañero. (otra sorpresa para Naruto) Sé lo que piensas. Tu padre tenía el contrato de los sapos, pero con nosotros, el contrato no es con todo el clan, sino con uno de nosotros únicamente. (en eso escucha un rugido, haciendo que Rath se pusiera algo nervioso) Creo que ella ya se enteró.

Al poco rato, se divisó otra silueta, era como Rath, pero en color verde. Se puso al lado de él de forma brusca, levantando un poco de tierra. Cuando Naruto pudo fijarse, tenía a dicha criatura… ¿abrazándolo con una de sus alas?

 **¿?:** Dichosos los ojos, ojala nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes. (libera a Naruto) Mi nombre es Reela, la compañera de tu madre. (otra sorpresa para Naruto) Ven, te llevaremos con el anciano.

Naruto no le dio tiempo de decir nada, cuando fue puesto por Rath en la espalda de Reela. Salieron volando hasta llegar a unas montañas, en la cual en el centro había una abertura para entrar dentro, como una explanada. Al llegar, muchas otras criaturas aparecieron. De entre ellas, una sobresalía, parecía igual a Rath, pero éste, tenía 4 patas, y el cuello y la cola eran más largas.

 **¿?:** Así que este chico es el hijo de Minato y Kushina. (lo mira fijamente) Si, es una copia de los dos. Determinado como su padre, y testarudo como su madre, pero con el mismo sentido de la justicia de ambos. Mi nombre es Fate, y soy el líder del clan Wyvern.

 **Naruto:** Es un honor conocerlo Fate-sama.

 **Fate:** Deja eso, aquí todos conocimos a tus padres, y estábamos pensando en cambiar las reglas del contrato de invocación. Pero al enterarnos de la muerte de tus padres, no sabíamos que Kushina te había tenido, sino de inmediato habríamos ido todos a ayudar.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe, no pudisteis saberlo. Pero porque habláis como si os tuvieran en secreto? Acaso no se lo dijeron ni a Ero-sennin? (en ese momento Reela estalla en carcajadas)

 **Reela:** Ero-sennin! Jajajajaja, ese viejo rabo verde sigue con vida? (gota en la nuca a todos)

 **Fate (carraspeando):** Bueno, eso era porque ellos no querían que Konoha les obligara a que fueramos integrados como invocación oficial de Konoha, ya que nosotros no aceptamos a cualquiera. Seguramente Jiraiya lo sabía, pero guardó el secreto seguramente. Es posible que te lo fuera a comentar, no lo sabemos. Pero hemos visto tu pasado, sabemos a quién llevas dentro, y nos enorgullece ver que eres todo lo que apreciamos en un invocador. Puedes elegir invocar a un compañero o a todos en general.

 **Naruto (tímidamente):** Y no podría invocaros a todos pero tener un compañero?

 **¿?:** Este gaki me cae muy bien. (todos se giraron y entre ellos había uno como Rath, solo que en color blanco) Soy Silverus, soy el hermano de ese amargado de Rath, que no se ríe ni con un payaso.

 **Fate:** Es interesante lo que has planteado, pero aquí todos deben decidir. ¿Estáis de acuerdo? (asentimiento general) Somos muchos clanes, pero primero elige a tu compañero, comenzarás con su clan. Después irás aprendiendo a invocar a los demás clanes para ayudarte de ser necesario. Para ello, concentra chakra en tus manos, cierra los ojos y deja que el chakra elija al compañero al que estás destinado.

Cuando lo hizo y vieron quien iba a ser su compañero, todos se sorprendieron en demasía. Su compañero era… un wyvern cuadrúpedo con un pelaje azul oscuro y gris, sus alas son en parte su patas delanteras y poseen un borde duro y afilado como cuchillas. Sus orejas son puntiagudas con zonas rojizas que se extienden hasta los ojos y su boca está convertida en un pico ganchudo. Su musculosa cola como un látigo posee afiladas escamas. Su nombre era Narga.

 **Narga (voz femenina):** Así que soy la compañera de este pequeño? (con tono divertido) Será interesante ver al gaki interactuar con mi clan. Pero primero debo probar que eres digno de ser mi compañero. Pero lo haremos en otro momento, debo comunicarlo a los demás, para determinar la prueba.

 **Naruto (gesto desafiante):** No importa la prueba, la superaré y honraré a mis padres.

 **Fate:** Ese es el espíritu joven Naruto, ahora vuelve a donde estabas, cuando sea posible, invócanos para poder determinar dónde y cuándo hacerte la prueba.

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando Naruto reapareció y Jiraiya le iba a echar la bronca, Naruto le contó lo que había pasado, haciendo que el Sannin se pusiera primero blanco, luego empezó a sudar copiosamente para luego desmayarse. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, casi ahorca a su ahijado por ser tan imprudente, aunque siendo hijo de quien era, no le extrañaba: su padre iría hasta el mismísimo infierno con tal de salvar a alguien querido, sin medir consecuencias.

Durante el último mes, Naruto fue perfeccionando la técnica, hasta tal punto, que podía realizarla con un solo sello. En ese tiempo también realizó la prueba, la cual consistía en sobrevivir en la tierra de los Narga durante unas horas… quizás debía haberles dicho que ese entorno era casi igual que el bosque de la muerte… naaah. Cuando lo superó, Narga aceptó ser su compañera de batalla y el clan celebró tener un invocador, el primero de hecho.

Al volver, Naruto se puso al día con lo que había perdido en la academia, pero aun así, su enfado y disgusto con Hiashi lo tenían al límite de su paciencia, pero hizo caso a su padrino por una vez: no empieces batallas que no puedas ganar. Jiraiya sin embargo, tenía una ligera sospecha, ridícula, pero la tenía, así que fue al hospital a ordenar una prueba de ADN entre Minato y él. Cuando llegó el resultado (todo en estricto secreto) Jiraiya se le fue el alma al suelo: positivo. Solo había una persona con el que tuvo relaciones, y de eso hace mucho tiempo. Asi que solicitó la misma prueba pero esta vez con Tsunade. El resultado tendría consecuencias en Konoha: positivo. Naruto no solo era su ahijado, era su nieto y el de Tsunade, además era heredero no solo del clan Uzumaki, sino del clan Senju. Despues de que el médico jurara que quemaría los informes que guardara en el hospital, Jiraiya se llevó los originales consigo y se los mostró en una reunión privada con el Hokage; esto no se lo esperaba para nada Sarutobi. Si esto era así, entonces el poder político que tenía Naruto era mayor, pero también las amenazas que tenía, sobre todo con los Uchiha: si se enteraban intentarían matarlo. Jiraiya le dijo que partiría a buscar a Tsunade sin falta, se llevaría las pruebas y la traería aunque fuera a rastras. El Hokage le dio 2 meses para ello. Pero no se habían dado cuenta de que habían sido espiado por un Ambu de Ne, el cual se lo comunicó a su jefe (Danzo), quien se lo comunicó anónimamente a Fugaku.

Dos semanas después de que Jiraiya se fuera a buscar a Tsunade (no le dijo nada a Naruto por si acaso), Naruto estaba entrenando en uno de los campos cercanos al bosque de la muerte, cuando de pronto varios kunais y shurikens se clavaron en el suelo donde él estaba casi segundos antes. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado por 5 shinobis, los cuales pudo reconocer del clan Uchiha, gracias al Sharingan que tenían en sus ojos.

 **Ninja 1:** Hoy morirás monstruo, no permitiremos que el clan Senju resurja.

Dicho eso los cinco se lanzaron a por él. Naruto era bueno esquivando y demás, aparte que era muy rápido; desenfundó su katana y se dispuso a pelear con ellos, pero ellos eran Jounins y estaba en clara desventaja. Una bola de fuego le dio en la pierna, causándole quemaduras de segundo grado en ella, y casi no se podía tener en pie, por el dolor. En su interior, Hitomi estaba furiosa con ese clan y angustiada por Naruto por no poder ayudarle, salvo en curar sus heridas lo más rápido que pudiera. Viendo que no tenía muchas opciones, procedió a liberar un sello que tenía para casos de emergencia, el cual, cuando la destinataria recibió el mensaje, se llenó de angustia y salió disparada, no sin antes hacer un par de visitas.

La pelea era totalmente desigual, y Naruto decidió que tenía que sacar algún as si quería seguir vivo. Uno de los Uchiha se lanzó a por él, pero lo que no se esperó es que en su mano derecha se formó una bola de chakra, el cual reconoció inmediatamente, pero tarde.

 **Naruto:** ¡Rasengan!

El ninja salió disparado hasta chocar contra una roca, muriendo en el acto producto que ese Rasengan estaba superconcentrado (Naruto había metido la potencia de dos Rasengan en uno solo). Los otros gritaron de odio y venganza, y se lanzaron a por él, tirándole diversas técnicas ígneas, las cuales estaban seguros que Naruto no podría esquivar.

 **Naruto:** Kuchinotse no Nakama no Jutsu! (gritó naruto después de hacer un sello, coger algo de sangre que le salía de la pierna y golpear el suelo)

Las técnicas fueron suprimidas de inmediato cuando una inmensa cola negra las deshizo de un solo golpe, y lo que vieron los llenó de terror: una criatura negra, con ojos rojos como la sangre, del tamaño casi de una casa.

 **Narga:** Naruto, ¿por qué me llamas?

 **Naruto:** Lamento llamarte Narga-chan, pero esos tipos me superan claramente, así que llamé a la artillería pesada. Espero no haberte interrumpido nada.

 **Narga:** ¿Así que estos tipos quieren jugar eh? ¿Los puedo matar?

 **Naruto:** Sí, pero dejemos a ese con vida, parece el líder.

Como si fuera un relámpago, Narga se abalanzó sobre los sorprendidos ninjas, los cuales dos de ellos no pudieron siquiera moverse, cuando de un zarpazo sus cabezas salieron volando, mientras sus cuerpos caían pesadamente al suelo y de su cuello salía un géiser de sangre. Los otros dos gritaron de ira y se lanzaron contra Naruto y su invocación, pero no les dio tiempo a nada, cuando…

 **¿?:** Amateratsu! (unas llamas negras envolvieron a uno de los ninjas, matándolo entre horribles gritos de agonía)

El ninja sobreviviente se quedó helado cuando vio a Itachi, con cara de pocos amigos. Iba a disponerse a huir, cuando se dio cuenta que detrás suyo, Anko le había lanzado varias anacondas que lo aprisionaron. Naruto suspiró de cansancio, el agotamiento que tenía era bastante, ya que no esperaba que le atacaran dentro de la aldea, no de esa manera. Despidió a Narga, que estaba bastante satisfecha con el desempeño de su compañero, y al llegar al suelo, estaba jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento. Anko se llevó al gaki mientras Itachi sumergía en un genjutsu al ninja para sacarle toda la información antes de llevárselo a IT, allí sabía que no saldría con vida en cuanto lo cogiera Anko. Casi le daba pena el pobre diablo, casi.

Al día siguiente, el Hokage, al ser informado del atentado, mando llamar al Consejo entero, y esperaba mantener la calma, ya que las ganas de poner en firme al clan Uchiha se le hacían enormes. Cuando todos los líderes llegaron, ante tal llamada, comenzó la reunión.

 **Hokage:** Gracias por venir ante una llamada tan repentina.

 **Fugaku:** No sé qué motivo originó esta reunión, pero aprovechando que estamos aquí, exijo que se detenga a ese demonio de Uzumaki.

 **Hokage (haciéndose el loco):** Bajo que motivo debo detener a Naruto?

 **Fugaku:** Por asesinar a miembros del honorable clan Uchiha.

El Hokage ya sabía que esto ocurriría así que llamó al Ambu Neko que fuera a por Naruto. Cuando llegó, no solo vino él, sino también Anko.

 **Civil:** Que hace la puta de las serpientes aquí? (Sobra decir que la sala se llenó de instinto asesino, procedente de… Naruto?)

 **Naruto:** Eso no te importa, civil de mierda!

La sala se llenó de gritos contra Naruto, pero un golpe del Hokage los silenció.

 **Hokage:** Naruto, se te acusa de asesinar a miembros del clan Uchiha. Qué tienes que decir?

 **Naruto:** Lo hice en defensa propia, ya que me atacaron 5 ninjas ayer, y solo me defendí, aunque no entendí que quisieron decir con que no permitirían que resurgiera el clan Senju.

 **Fugaku:** Ha admitido haber matado a miembros del clan Uchiha, debe ser eliminado.

 **Hokage:** Bajo mi punto de vista, él solo se defendió.

 **Fugaku:** Es un demonio que debió morir en el mismo momento en el que nació.

 **¿?:** Toca a mi nieto, y te juro que te alimentaras el resto de tu vida con una pajita! (gritó una voz femenina desde la puerta)

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y se quedaron de piedra: Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban ahí, pero más se sorprendieron de que Tsunade había llamado nieto a Naruto, el cuál no entendía nada de nada. El Hokage por dentro se estaba descojonando de la risa ante la cara del consejo, pero debía mantener el orden, por mucho que no quisiera.

 **Hokage:** Viendo esta nueva revelación, y a la espera de la investigación que he mandado hacer… (pero fue interrumpido)

 **Shikaku:** Perdón Hokage-sama, pero podría aclararnos lo que Tsunade-sama quiso decir con que Naruto es su nieto?

 **Hokage:** No es problema Shikaku. Jiraiya, durante su entrenamiento, tuvo sospechas de algunas cosas, e hizo una prueba de ADN. Los resultados los tengo yo, aclarando que Tsunade es abuela biológica de Naruto. Debido a que cierto secreto no fue comunicado en su momento, creo que debo hacerlo, pero será un secreto rango S, que no debe salir de aquí, al menos hasta que se hagan los trámites para que Naruto adquiera su apellido completo. Los padres de Naruto, fueron Akai shi no Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina y Kiroi no Shenko, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. (todos estaban de piedra, salvo dos personas, una estaba sonriendo y el otro estaba frunciendo el ceño) La prueba fue que Minato Namikaze, es hijo de Tsunade Senju.

 **Fugaku:** Y cómo es que Tsunade nunca reconoció a Minato como su hijo?

 **Tsunade:** Porque creí que murió al dar a luz, al menos eso me dijeron los médicos, pero estaba claro que me mintieron. Tuve a mi hijo todo el tiempo a mi lado, pero me lo arrebataron. No pienso permitir que mi nieto me lo arrebaten como hicieron con mi hijo.

 **Hokage:** Bien, ya dicho todo esto…

 **Fugaku:** Piensa dejar al demonio sin castigo por lo que ha hecho? (una nube de humo apareció al lado del Hokage, un Ambu le entregó una carpeta y desapareció)

 **Hokage:** Según el interrogatorio, esos ninjas fueron con órdenes de alguien que no pudieron sonsacarles, ya que murieron por un sello, de matar a Naruto. Si éste, al defenderse de unos atacantes, los mató, la ley Shinobi le protege.

 **Koharu:** Pero él no es un shinobi, asi que debe ser juzgado bajo las leyes civiles.

 **Jiraiya:** Pero al ser el heredero de dos clanes shinobi, queda amparado por las leyes shinobi.

Esta revelación cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre los que querían castigar al demonio o incluso ejecutarlo. Nadie objetó esa declaración, ya que era cierto. La reunión se terminó casi inmediatamente, pero Naruto estaba que no entendía nada. Jiraiya le dijo que irían a casa a explicarle todo, mientras Sarutobi se reunía con sus consejeros en privado, ya que había información que le preocupaba.

En la reunión…

 **Hokage:** Estas seguro de esto Cuervo?

 **Ambu cuervo:** Totalmente, a finales de esta semana, estoy seguro de que mi padre y el clan Uchiha harán el golpe de estado.

 **Homura:** Debemos impedir esa guerra civil, sería una masacre, y quedaríamos expuestos a un ataque de las otras aldeas.

Danzou: Hay que exterminar al clan Uchiha. (dijo sin emociones)

 **Hokage:** Estas loco?! Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera eso?

 **Koharu:** Lamentablemente es la mejor opción, las negociaciones no avanzan, Fugaku ha demostrado que hará lo que sea.

 **Ambu Cuervo:** Lamentablemente estoy de acuerdo con el plan Hokage-sama. No hay otra opción. Casi todos los Uchihas están de acuerdo, salvo algunas excepciones. Mi madre Mikoto, mi hermano Sasuke y mi prima Izumi no están de acuerdo o no saben nada. Considero que se les debería dejar con vida al no saber nada.

 **Hokage:** No me gusta esta opción. Debe haber otra manera.

 **Itachi:** Sé que no es la mejor opción, pero no hay otra manera. Yo mismo acabaré con la arrogancia del clan Uchiha (sorpresa general para todos)

 **Hokage (con dolor):** Itachi, sabes que si haces eso, tendré que ponerte como ninja renegado.

 **Itachi:** Mi vida y mi lealtad es hacia usted y Konoha. Si tengo que vivir mi vida como un ninja renegado, que así sea.

El consejo estaba sorprendido ante tal lealtad a la aldea de Itachi, su mejor Ambu. Estuvieron debatiendo pero al final, para dolor de algunos, el clan Uchiha tendría que ser exterminado, pero se mantendría con vida a los que Itachi nombró, eso sí, bajo amenaza de que como intentaran meter en la ley de cría a su madre o a su prima, volvería y los mataría a todos. No hizo falta más palabras, el consejo se fue, quedando solo el Hokage e Itachi.

 **Hokage:** Estás seguro?

 **Itachi:** Es la única manera. Sé que Sishui me ayudará, él tampoco está de acuerdo, pero debido a su enfermedad, no durará mucho.

 **Hokage:** Que le diremos a tu hermano, a tu madre, a tu prima?

 **Itachi:** Mi madre entenderá mis motivos, pero mi hermano y mi prima no lo sé. Pero prométame que no permitirá que les pase nada malo.

 **Hokage:** Y Naruto? Él te tiene gran aprecio.

 **Itachi:** Es muy maduro para su edad, él también lo entenderá con el tiempo.

Esa noche, el clan Uchiha fue masacrado a manos de Itachi, el cual fue declarado ninja renegado de clase S. Solo hubo tres supervivientes: Mikoto Uchiha, Izumi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha.

Y corten! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ha sido más largo de lo normal, pero tenía que poner todo esto y no tenía ganas de partirlo en varias partes.

Dejen sus reviews, se aceptan propuestas, críticas y sugerencias. Ja ne!

Rath - Rathalos

Narga - Nargacuga

Reela - Rathian

Fate - Fatalis

El que atacó a Naruto al comienzo - Tigrex


	6. Capítulo V

Buenas queridos lectores. Este capítulo va a ser bastante interesante, ya que Naruto… digamos que está perdiendo algunas cosas que… mejor no hago spoilers y os poneis a ver el capítulo. Ahora contesto los reviews.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** \- Si, lo cogiste, creo que fuiste el único. Básicamente Naruto será entrenado para ser un ninja adaptado a combates sin cuartel, así que cogí la referencia.

 **TsukihimePrincess** \- Creo que destazar no sería la palabra adecuada jejeje.

 **Zafir09** \- Esta interesante lo que propones, pero hay otras fuerzas detrás que hacen que Hiashi sea así.

 **CCSakuraforever** \- Como en todas las familias, espera a que Tsunade lo pille con Jiraiya haciendo vete a saber qué. Yo creo que está más a salvo con Akatsuki que con su abuelita Tsunade jejejeje.

 **bladetri** \- Me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas el fic.

 **Tgfar1233** \- La historia es mía, no me baso en otra historia. Tenía otro fic que era Monster, pero no me estaba gustando como iba, y decidí rehacerlo, que es este fic.

Pido a todos los que se suscriban al fic, que por favor dejen reviews, ya que eso es el motor que hace que escriba.

Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo VI: Naruto explota**

La noche de la masacre Uchiha…

Naruto se encontraba esa noche durmiendo, pero por algún extraño motivo, no podía dormirse, y no era para menos. Se había enterado hace poco quienes fueron sus padres, y que tenía un abuelo y una abuela, que también se habían enterado casi al mismo tiempo que él. Desde que se fue de la reunión, estuvo hablando tanto con Tsunade-bachan y con Ero-jiji (causando risa en Tsunade) de cómo fueron sus padres, como forjaron su legado ninja, etc. Jiraiya le enseñó una foto de los 4, viendo como Jiraiya abrazaba por los hombros a un sonriente Minato, mientras Tsunade estaba al lado de una pelirroja, también sonriente, con un vientre abultado, obviamente de él. Naruto le pidió una copia para él, pero Jiraiya le dijo que por el momento, esa copia se la quedara él, hasta el momento en el que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse solo, pero que mandaría hacer una copia para ponerla en la casa.

Tsunade, al enterarse del entrenamiento de Naruto y de la invocación que había conseguido, ésta sí que comenzó a ahorcarlo por su imprudencia, aunque después de soltarlo, no le extrañaba nada, su discípula Kushina era igual o peor: de tal palo tal astilla. Tsunade se ofreció al entrenamiento de Naruto, para su horror, ya que su control de chakra, aunque bueno, no era perfecto, cosa que ella dominaba estupendamente. Le contó todo lo que sabía sobre los Uzumaki, su clan, y aunque ella lo odiara, sabía que al ser heredero de dos clanes, estaría en el CRA, cosa que Jiraiya comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, solo para ser estampado de un puñetazo en el suelo. "Ese viejo rabo verde nunca cambiara" fue la respuesta de Tsunade ante un pálido Naruto, haciendo que Orochimaru se sintiera copiado en ese momento.

Se levantó de la cama y miro al firmamento, hace poco era un huérfano, y ahora se enteraba que era el heredero de dos clanes ninjas y que tenía familia. Un ligero gemido de dolor llegó a sus oídos desarrollados, gracias a que Hitomi compartía algunos rasgos con él, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados. Se vistió y se dirigió al origen de esos sonidos, hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha, solo para encontrarse con la masacre que hubo. Se puso a buscar supervivientes, solo para encontrarse con Ambus de Raíz, los cuales al verle, decidieron matarle para que no los delatara. Lamentablemente para ellos, no duraron apenas cuando fueron liquidados por Shisui, acompañado de Itachi.

 **Naruto:** Itachi-nisan, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

 **Itachi:** Es una misión Naruto, el clan Uchiha quería provocar una guerra civil. Hemos tenido que detenerlos, a mi pesar.

 **Shisui:** No digas eso, al menos tu madre, tu hermano y tu prima están a salvo.

 **Naruto (exaltado y preocupado):** Izumi, ¿está bien?

 **Itachi:** Tranquilo, está sana y salva. (mira hacia atrás y tres clones venían con Mikoto, Sasuke y también con Izumi)

Pero en ese momento, un Ambu que parecía que estaba muerto, lanzó una bola de fuego contra ellos, siendo Naruto y Shisui los que recibieron el daño. Itachi ejecutó a ese tipo de inmediato, asegurándose de su muerte, pero al ver a Naruto y a Shisui, se dirigió hacia ellos. Todos fueron hacia el complejo Senju, que era donde Naruto vivía con Tsunade y Jiraiya, la cual al ser despertada, se levantó de un humor de perros, pero al contarle Itachi lo que pasó, salió disparada a ver qué ocurría.

El diagnóstico no pudo ser peor: Naruto tenía sus ojos dañados y no había garantías de que pudiera volver a ver, aun operando en ese momento. Shisui estaba peor, pero él sabía que no le quedaba mucho de vida por una enfermedad terminal que tenía. Jiraiya se sentía impotente, ya que no sabía que podrían hacer en esa situación.

 **Shisui:** Itachi, creo que podemos hacer algo para salvar a Naruto.

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

A la mañana siguiente…

Naruto despertó en su cama, con los ojos vendados, por lo que se asustó, pero la mano de Tsunade se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándola; él reconociendo la caricia, se tranquilizó un poco.

 **Tsunade:** Tranquilo, todo está bien.

 **Naruto:** Donde está Itachi? Y por qué tengo esta venda en los ojos?

Tsunade dudó un momento en contarle, pero tenía hacerlo…

 **Tsunade:** Itachi ha asesinado a todo su clan, solo unas pocas personas han sobrevivido. Él ha escapado, y Shisui ha muerto. (Naruto iba a replicar, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios) Tranquilo, ahora iremos a una reunión con el Hokage, y luego te explicaré todo con más detalles.

Naruto asintió, pero se encontraba devastado. Itachi le había enseñado los fundamentos de un buen shinobi, y para él era un ejemplo a seguir. Cuanto estuvo así pensativo no lo sabía, pero cuando Jiraiya y Tsunade regresaron, ya era casi la hora del alba. Por suerte era domingo, así que podría dormir. Cuando despertó, tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade le contaron todo lo que pudieron, aunque a Naruto le pareció raro que no le dijeran el motivo de que Itachi hiciera lo que hizo, pero no era tonto: sabía que hubo una razón, y él la descubriría pronto.

Un mes después, Naruto seguía entrenando sin descanso. Jiraiya pensaba que si seguía así, no podría socializar, y le pidió (más bien le ordenó) que dejara el entrenamiento y se relacionara un poco. Naruto no solo se negó, sino que encima le dijo que no pararía hasta hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a Hinata. Jiraiya, siendo el pervertido que era, se rio de él y comenzó a bromear con su nieto / ahijado, pero lo que sucedió no se lo imaginó ni en sus peores sueños: Naruto preparó un Rasengan casi instantáneamente, las pupilas se le pusieron rojas y el Rasengan tono una tonalidad roja y casi parecía que corrientes de fuego salían y entraban.

 **Jiraiya:** Tranquilo gaki, solo estaba bromeando (por dentro estaba temblando, ese Rasengan despedía muchísimo poder) Así que completaste la técnica de tu padre, desde luego eres su hijo, jamás pensé que podría verlo, pero me alegro de hacerlo. Qué tan poderosa es? (Naruto la lanzó contra una piedra y de ella no quedó nada más que roca fundida, dejando blanco a Jiraiya) Bueno, creo que tienes entrenamiento con Kurenai en genjutsu, así que date prisa, sino llegarás tarde. (en cuanto Naruto se fue, Jiraiya sonrió) No hay duda de que es hijo vuestro, estaréis orgullosos, tanto como lo estamos nosotros. (mirando al cielo)

Durante el trayecto hasta donde se reuniría con Kurenai, Naruto iba saltando de casa en casa, pero en el camino le pareció ver a Hinata, y se fue pitando hacia allá, aterrizando justo delante de ella.

 **Naruto:** Hinata…

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun…

Ambos se quedaron como helados, el tiempo no pasaba para ellos, solo estaban mirándose. Naruto se adelantó y la cogió de la mano y se la llevo por entre callejones, hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 7, donde por fin ambos jóvenes se abrazaron.

 **Hinata:** Te he echado de menos, Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Yo también Hinata. (se separa) Estás bien?

Al acariciarla por el cuello, Hinata da un quejido, haciendo que todas las alarmas de Naruto se activaran. Con cuidado movió su pelo un poco y la chaqueta y pudo ver un moratón en la espalda. Naruto concentró chakra de Hitomi y lo transfirió a dicho moratón, desapareciendo de inmediato. Una vez hecho, miró muy seriamente a la chica.

 **Naruto:** Dime que no te lo ha hecho tu padre… (Hinata no respondió, solo evitó mirarle a los ojos) Juro que como te vuelva a tocar…

 **Hinata:** No Naruto-kun, no podemos hacer nada… Debo irme, padre estará preguntándose donde estoy.

Desde esa conversación, han pasado unos cuantos años. Naruto ya estaba a tan solo una semana de graduarse en la academia y ser un Gennin, aunque según Jiraiya y sus instructores, podría ser Jounin de élite perfectamente, pero en el momento ganara un poco de experiencia, ascendería muy rápidamente. En todo ese tiempo, si antes entrenaba hasta desfallecer, ahora lo hacía hasta caer casi en coma. Ya tenía la confianza de tres clanes de invocación, dominaba 4 afinidades elementales a la perfección, siendo el Fuuton donde era un maestro. Su taijutsu era letal, dicho por el propio Gai; no sabía genjutsu, pero era incapaz de caer en uno. Su kenjutsu era ya de un nivel que casi parecía un maestro… solo necesitaba una espada que él considerara apropiada. Su Fuinjutsu era medio, ya que no podía aprender mucho debido a que Jiraiya estaba constantemente de viaje. Sabía ninjutsu médico lo suficiente para curarse en batalla, pero no profundizaba más, solo perfeccionaba lo que sabía. Con Hitomi se llevaba muy bien, y aunque ella ya había aceptado que amaba a Naruto, no se lo había dicho todavía, ya que aunque dominaba perfectamente 6 de las 9 colas, no soportaría que le pasara más si dominaba más.

Un golpe de una tiza en su cabeza lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ya que se estaba quedando embobado mirando por la ventana, y le tocaba en breve. Fue donde Mizuki e Iruka, hizo el Henge, un Mizu Bunshin y el Kawarimi de su padre, dejando impresionados a los maestros. Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios, él era la élite, no podía permitir que ese inútil como pensaba lo superara. Sin embargo, Izumi le miraba disimuladamente, además de un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desde la masacre de su clan, solo Naruto la siguió tratando igual, sin pena y sin darle preferencia, como hacían muchos con Sasuke, siendo éste un emo arrogante. Esto hizo que tanto ella como su madre estuvieran encantadas con él, ya que iba a verlas siempre que podía (o le obligaban a parar de sus entrenamientos). Hinata también le miraba, pero sus sentimientos no eran ajenos para nuestro rubio protagonista. Sabía que en el momento se hiciera Gennin, no dejaría que le pasara nada a Hinata, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de quien tuviera que pasar.

 **Iruka:** Bien, vamos afuera, para las pruebas físicas. Será un torneo, uno para chicas y otros para chicos.

El torneo femenino fue natural, destacando Izumi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. La final fue entre ellas, aunque ambas se negaron a pelear contra la otra, quedando en empate. Mikoto sonreía ante ese acto, pero Hiashi miró a Hinata como quien mira un bote de basura. Esa mirada no se le escapó a Naruto, el cual le temblaba una ceja. En el torneo de chicos, el primero que se enfrentó a Naruto, acabó estampado contra la pared inconsciente debido a una patada en el pecho. Casi todos los que se iban a enfrentar a él, se rendían, ya que no querían acabar en el hospital. Incluso Kiba se negó a pelear contra él, cuando su madre le preguntó, él simplemente respondió que no quería desatar la furia de un alfa, ya que para él, Naruto era un alfa al que no había que desafiar, no si querías seguir con vida, haciendo reír a su madre. La final fue entre Naruto y Sasuke, el cual estaba deseando ponerlo en su lugar.

 **Sasuke:** Bien dobe, prepárate para saber cuál es tu lugar.

 **Naruto:** …

 **Sasuke:** ¿Tienes miedo?

 **Naruto:** No me interesa lo que digas, son palabras vacías.

Esto desató la furia de Sasuke, el cual se abalanzó sobre Naruto, siendo esquivado con suma facilidad. Siguió atacando furibundo, pero no consiguió nada. Algunas chicas estaban apoyando a Sasuke, mientras que solo Izumi y Hinata apoyaban a Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke se cabreara aún más.

 **Sasuke:** Quédate quieto y pelea perdedor. Cuando te derrote, mi prima dejara de estar babeando por ti y esa Hyuga será un gran trofeo, después de todo soy un Uchiha.

Naruto se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras. Todo el mundo miraba extrañado, pero Izumi estaba preparando una venganza contra su primo boquiflojo, Hinata estaba preocupada por Naruto y Kiba suspiró.

 **Kiba:** Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Todos miraron al heredero Inuzuka, pero un ligero viento les hizo mirar hacia la arena. Naruto estaba con la mirada agachada, mientras Sasuke sonreía, pensando que lo había desmoralizado. Cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada.

 **Naruto:** Por encima de mi cadáver Teme! Fuuton no Yoroi!

Una corriente de viento rodeó a Naruto, haciendo como una especie de muro protector. Se lanzó contra Sasuke, recibiendo éste último un tremendo puñetazo en su cara, produciéndole un corte profundo en el pómulo solo para recibir después un rodillazo en su estómago, para acto seguido recibir un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Todos se quedaron de piedra, no había durado ni 5 segundos. Después de esto, fue declarado el novato del año. Los profesores después de salir de su estupor, llamó a todos para entregar las notas y las bandas ninjas. Todos cogieron sus bandas ninjas, predominando el negro y el azul, pero Naruto cogió uno de color rojo. Cuando salieron todos, Naruto les dejó un mensaje a Izumi y a Hinata, para que se reunieran con él después en la tarde.

Al salir de la Academia, todos los padres fueron a felicitar a sus hijos, pero para Naruto, estaba ahí Tsunade, la cual le dio un efusivo abrazo, para luego escuchar reír a su abuelo Jiraiya, el cual también estaba allí, recibiendo también un abrazo. Los tres se fueron a Ichiraku a celebrar, los dueños nunca trataron mal a Naruto, y aunque no lo veían tanto como antes, invitaron al pequeño a comer lo que quisiera. Por suerte, ahora comía más sano y solo se tomó 5 platos de ramen variados. Después de eso, Naruto quiso darles una sorpresa, asi que les llevó al campo de entrenamiento donde iba. Al llegar, realizó el jutsu de invocación, haciendo salir a Rath, haciendo que Jiraiya se sorprendiera; después invocó a Reela, para esta vez sorprender a Tsunade. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron, sabía que Naruto iba a ir a por todas y no se detendría por nada. Naruto les contó que ellos le entrenaron en los diversos jutsus elementales, y que su velocidad y agilidad se la debía a Narga (la cual ya conocían). Jiraiya le abrazó y comenzó a frotar su puño contra la cabeza de Naruto.

 **Jiraiya:** Eres un suertudo muchacho. (lo libera de la llave) ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

 **Naruto:** Tengo un asunto pendiente, y no pienso dejarlo pasar ni un minuto más.

 **Tsunade:** ¿No iras al recinto de los Hyuga no?

 **Naruto:** No soy un suicida. Y no es solo con Hinata. (Jiraiya comienza a reir pervetidamente, ganándose una vena hinchada en la frente de Tsunade)

Jiraiya sabía que Naruto amaba a ambas chicas, aunque al principio Naruto no podía entender como era eso posible, Jiraiya le explicó lo del CRA y que era mejor que fuera por amor a por imposición. Cuando dejo de reírse, le explicó la situación a Tsunade, ganando un sonrojo mayúsculo para Naruto y un bufido de parte de Tsunade; aunque ella entendía que era mejor así a que se las impusiera el Consejo. Las invocaciones se quedaron con sus abuelos recordando viejos tiempos, y Naruto se fue hacia el Bosque de la Muerte, donde había quedado con las chicas. Al llegar, ya estaban allí las dos. Se acercó a ellas, para luego sentarse a la sombra de un árbol. Ambas estaban extrañadas de porqué Naruto las citó ahí, pero tendría sus razones.

 **Naruto:** Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por haberlas citado aquí de repente, pero ya estaba cansado de esperar. Sé que les parecerá raro, incluso yo he tenido problemas y los sigo teniendo para entenderlo, pero creo que saben que estoy en el CRA, por suerte o desgracia, según se mire. ( _ **Autor:**_ _Eso es suerte, maldito rubio suertudo_ ) Por lo que he leído en las leyes de clanes y demás, si en 3 años (recordemos que Naruto tiene 15 años ahora) no consigo mínimo 3 prometidas, me seleccionarán candidatas. (ambas chicas asintieron, ya que sabían que Sasuke también tendría ese "privilegio". Naruto suspiro, para luego respirar hondo) Ambas… me… gustáis (dijo todo rojo)

Tanto Hinata como Izumi se quedaron petrificadas en el sitio. Izumi fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzándose hacia Naruto, para luego besarlo delante de Hinata. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba como una manzana de roja, pero con una sonrisa sincera y algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos violetas.

 **Izumi:** Tú también me gustas Naruto, desde hace tiempo.

Naruto miró a Hinata, la cual estaba llorando también, se acercó y la abrazó, solo para que ella rompiera a llorar, desconcertando a Izumi.

 **Naruto:** Deja de llorar Hinata, no me gusta verte así.

 **Hinata:** Estoy feliz, pero a la vez tengo miedo… Mi padre no nos permitirá estar juntos.

 **Naruto:** Me da igual lo que diga, no pienso permitir que sigas viviendo en esa casa.

Lo que no sabían los tres jóvenes, es que estaban siendo observados.

 **¿?:** Alejate de ella monstruo.

 **Naruto:** Tú… No dejaré que le hagas un solo rasguño, no más.

 **Hiashi:** Ella hará lo que yo diga, sino será sellada.

 **Naruto:** Será si yo te dejo maldito! (abriendo los ojos con las pupilas rojas y tres tomoes negros)

Izumi estaba sorprendida, como podía tener Naruto el Sharingan? Después obtendría respuestas. Hiashi estaba serio, pero a la vez estaba enfadado.

 **Hiashi:** Mocoso imberbe, no dejaré que Hinata esté contigo, aunque sea una desh… (no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que tuvo que saltar para evitar un dragón de tierra que Naruto le lanzó) ¿Te atreves a atacarme? ¡Muy bien, acabaré con tu existencia! (dijo totalmente enfurecido)

Hiashi se lanzó a por Naruto, el cual también se lanzó contra él, en una batalla de Taijutsu. Las dos chicas estaban estupefactas, congeladas en el sitio, hasta que Hinata reaccionó y fue a buscar ayuda y sabía dónde tenía que ir. Sin embargo Izumi, no sabía cómo sentirse. Sabía la situación de Hinata, y como se sentía Naruto, pero no entendía a qué se refería con hacerle un rasguño. ¿Es que su propio padre golpeaba a Hinata por no cumplir sus estándares? Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Hiashi con su rotación celestial mandó a volar a Naruto, cayendo al suelo para luego levantarse.

 **Hiashi:** No podrás conmigo mocoso. Hinata será castigada por esta deshonra, y tú serás el único responsable. (Crack) Nunca debí dejar que ella se acercara a ti. (Crack) No sé cómo mi esposa permitió tal cosa (Crack) Tal vez debí dejar que…

 **Naruto:** ¡CALLATE!

Un aura roja rodeo a Naruto, el chakra del Kyubi comenzó a envolverlo y se comenzaron a formar colas, hasta un total de 4 colas. El chakra de Naruto se veía a simple vista, sus colmillos se afilaron, el Sharingan siguió ahí, pero la pupila central se rasgó, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, sus ojos le salieron ojeras y los bigotes se le acentuaron muchísimo más.

 **Naruto:** (rugido)

Una ola de aire golpeó todo el campo de entrenamiento, haciendo que Izumi se cayera al suelo, varios árboles fueron derribados, Hiashi estuvo a punto de ser derribado de no ser porque se aferró con chakra al suelo aunque tuvo que poner los brazos a modo de escudo. Ese aire estaba muy caliente, como si estuvieran en un desierto a 40º; miró a Naruto y era como ver al mismísimo Kyubi, pero con menos colas y a menor escala. En el interior de Naruto, Hitomi estaba temblando, ya que podía sentir todo el odio y rencor que Naruto había acumulado en su interior todo este tiempo, y había rebasado su límite. Ella trataba de que su chakra no dañara a Naruto, ya que no era conciente de sus actos.

En el exterior, Hiashi miró con mucho más rencor a Naruto. Era un demonio, un monstruo, no dejaría a su hija con semejante engendro, antes lo mataría o la mataría a ella. Vió como Naruto hundió sus brazos en el suelo, solo para saltar rápidamente de su sitio, antes de que dichos brazos de chakra surgieran de debajo de él intentando atraparlo. Comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Naruto, acercándose poco a poco, hasta que le conectó un golpe Juuken que Naruto bloqueó con su brazo. Intentó desgarrarlo con su otro brazo pero Hiashi se alejó justo antes de conseguirlo, aunque su ropa si fue desgarrada. Miro con odio a Naruto de nuevo, jurando que esto lo iba a pagar. Naruto cerró la boca para luego volver a abrirla, pero en el momento de hacerlo, una llama de fuego incandescente salió de ella (como el aliento de un dragón), haciendo que tuviera que seguir esquivando. El campo de entrenamiento parecía cada vez más a un campo de batalla, con múltiples agujeros, árboles quemados,…

La batalla llevaba como 10-15 minutos cuando varios Ambus, el Hokage, Jiraiya y Tsunade hicieron acto de presencia al haber sido avisados por Hinata los dos últimos y alertados al sentir el chakra del Kyubi. Hinata miraba horrorizada como la sangre que salía de Naruto de su brazo izquierdo era automáticamente calcinada por ese chakra, Jiraiya y Tsunade iban a intervenir cuando Hiashi se lanzó otra vez contra Naruto. Pero antes de poder enfrentarse se separaron cuando Tsunade apareció entre ellos y golpeó con el talón el suelo (patada descendente), resquebrajando todo el campo. En ese lapso de tiempo, Jiraiya se acercó a Naruto y le puso un papel en la frente, haciendo que el chakra se retirara, pero no así las ganas de pelear de Naruto. Fue sujetado de inmediato por Hinata e Izumi, además del Ambu Neko; Hiashi miró al Hokage y a los demás presentes.

 **Hokage:** Que ha pasado aquí?

 **Hiashi:** Ese monstruo iba a secuestrar a Hinata.

 **Naruto:** Mentira Hyuga!

 **Hiashi:** Tu no me vas a decir…!

 **Izumi:** Cállate bastardo, Naruto nos había propuesto ser sus novias y tu tuviste que aparecer diciendo gilipolleces de que no dejarías a Hinata con un monstruo como Naruto.

Esa declaración hizo que tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade miraran muy mal a Hiashi. Éste ni se inmutó.

 **Hiashi:** Hinata es una Hyuga y es la heredera del clan, yo diré con quién puede o no estar. Y si ese demonio….

 **Jiraiya:** Hiashi, termina esa frase y yo mismo te mataré.

 **Hiashi:** Ten cuidado con tus palabras Jiraiya, soy miembro del consejo.

 **Tsunade:** Y yo también Hiashi, no lo olvides. Y yo puedo perfectamente acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **Hokage:** Suficiente, vamos todos a mi despacho. Naruto, tu quédate aquí con Izumi y Neko. Los demás vienen conmigo. (mira a Hinata) Hinata, tu ve con Jiraiya (antes que Hiashi replicara) No permitiré que esté cerca de ti por ahora, no hasta que hablemos seriamente de tus actos en este tiempo desde que Hiromi nos dejó.

Y corten! Perdonen el retraso, pero entre que estuve enfermo, la boda de mi hermano (en el que fui testigo) y que mi ordenador se descompuso y tuve que formatearlo y arreglarlo, se me ha ido el tiempo. Naruto explotó definitivamente, y si no le detienen a saber que habría pasado.

Dejen sus reviews, se aceptan propuestas, críticas y sugerencias. Ja ne!


	7. Capítulo VI

Buenas queridos lectores. Este capítulo va a ser bastante interesante, ya que Naruto… digamos que está perdiendo algunas cosas que… mejor no hago spoilers y os poneis a ver el capítulo. Ahora contesto los reviews.

 **CCSakuraforever -** Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Pues las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes, sobre todo por la formación de equipos.

 **Zafir09 -** Pues, ante tu comentario, te diría como Kakashi: "ver más allá de lo evidente". Hay algunos secretos que serán revelados en su momento, y que algunas cosas no son lo que parece.

 **bladetri -** Me gusta que a los lectores le gusten el fic.

 **carlos29 -** Pues todavía queda para rato, porque es un fic que va a ser larguito.

 **Amagvvillegas -** Espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando.

Pido a todos los que se suscriban al fic, que por favor dejen reviews (comentando o sugiriendo o preguntando), ya que eso es el motor que hace que escriba.

Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo VII: Equipo condenado**

Mientras los jóvenes se quedaron en el campo de entrenamiento, Hiashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Hiruzen se iban al despacho del último, ya que estaba furioso con Hiashi y ya se había cansado, aparte que, técnicamente ha atacado a un shinobi de la Aldea. Mientras iban al despacho, un Ambu informó que el Consejo se estaba reuniendo, lo que le dio mala espina a todos.

Todos los líderes de clanes estaban allí además de los tres consejeros y el consejo civil (cof cof momias cof cof), habían sido informados de la pelea entre Hiashi y Naruto, y algunos querían que Naruto fuera castigado, cosa poco probable, sabiendo que al haberse graduado era ninja y ya el Consejo Civil poco podía hacer. La puerta se abrió y entraron el Hokage, seguido de los dos Sannin y Hiashi, se sentaron todos y con voz de mando, Sarutobi dio su opinión.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Se puede saber quién ha convocado esta reunión?

 **Homura:** Se nos informó que el dem… (mirada mortal de Tsunade y Jiraiya) digo Uzumaki atacó a un miembro de este consejo, que para más inri, es líder de un clan.

 **Hotaru:** Es nuestra obligación conocer los motivos de tal ataque y también discutir el castigo por tal ataque.

 **Hiruzen (tranquilo):** No habrá castigo. (indignación total de algunos del consejo)

 **Shibi:** Hokage-sama, ¿podría decirnos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron? Tal vez así sepamos lo que ocurrió, y no tomar decisiones con información sesgada.

 **Hiruzen:** No hay ningún inconveniente Shibi. Por lo que he averiguado, Naruto se había reunido en un campo de entrenamiento con Izumi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga (Mikoto sonreía) Todo apunta a que el joven Uzumaki tiene sentimientos por ambas chicas y les pidió que fueran sus novias; petición que ambas aceptaron. Sin embargo, Hiashi apareció y, según las dos herederas, comenzó a insultar al Uzumaki y declaró que antes que Hinata estuviera con él, haría lo que fuera por impedirlo.

 **Tsume:** No me extraña que el cachorro explotara.

 **Hiashi:** Metete en tus asuntos Inuzuka. (gruñido por parte de Tsume) Mientras yo sea el líder del clan Hyuga, y padre de Hinata (con gesto de asco) Hinata no estará cerca de ese engendro.

 **Tsunade:** Cuida tu boca Hiashi, o yo te la cerraré a golpes (crujido de nudillos)

 **Inoichi:** Imagino que tanto Izumi como Hinata verificaron todos estos hechos.

 **Jiraiya:** La misma Hinata vino a buscarnos cuando Naruto comenzó a defenderse de los ataques de Hiashi.

 **Hiruzen:** Ejem (carraspeo) Como iba diciendo, cuando llegamos, Naruto estaba usando el chakra del Kyubi para equilibrar las fuerzas. Al llegar nosotros, Jiraiya le detuvo y Tsunade se puso delante de Hiashi. Después de eso vinimos a discutir la situación, hasta que nos informaron de esta "reunión".

 **Homura:** Esto es inaceptable. Ese mocoso merece un castigo, utilizar el chakra de ese monstruo para atacar a un respetable miembro de este consejo…

 **Tsume:** Pues ese "respetable" miembro (dijo con sorna) lleva años abusando psicológicamente y no me extrañaría que también físicamente, de Hinata solo porque se lleva bien con Naruto.

 **Hiashi:** Cuida tu lenguaje Tsume, no lances acusaciones sin pruebas, sino serás declarada como traidora.

 **Tsume:** A ver si tienes huevos de hacerme algo, como los tuviste con tu hija.

 **Hiruzen:** ¡SILENCIO! (todos se callan) En vista de estos sucesos, he tomado varias decisiones…. (mira a Hiashi) Hiashi, tu hija Hinata se irá a vivir a la casa donde está Naruto (Hiashi iba a protestar) Tengo varios informes en los que las acusaciones de Tsume podrían dejarte malparado. (Hiashi se calla) Sin embargo, en vista de los acontecimientos y de la relación de los tres herederos, necesito saber que opinan sus padres o familiares.

 **Jiraiya:** Yo no tengo inconveniente.

 **Tsunade:** Yo tampoco, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo del CRA, he visto que Naruto las quiere por igual; prefiero eso a que se las impongan.

 **Mikoto:** Yo no me opongo a lo que mi hija quiere. ¿Cómo puedo yo como madre impedirle a mi hija que no vea al hombre del que se ha enamorado? Si ella es feliz, yo no me puedo meter.

 **Hiashi:** Yo me niego en rotundo a que Hinata esté cerca de ese monstruo.

 **Hiruzen:** Hiashi, otro ataque contra el heredero Senju-Uzumaki, y yo mismo te llevaré a I&T… ¿he sido claro?

 **Danzou:** Deberíamos entrenar al jinchuriki para que sea leal a la Aldea ("osea yo").

 **Tsunade:** Por encima de mi cadáver Danzou.

 **Jiraiya:** Tendrás que matarnos para que le pongas las manos encima.

 **Hiruzen:** No dejaré que Naruto esté bajo tu "supervisión" Danzou. No lo he permitido antes y no lo haré ahora. Esta reunión se ha terminado. (mientras se levantaban todos, algunos a regañadientes, hizo un gesto) Tsume, Hiashi, Mikoto quedaros.

Cuando se fueron todos, solo quedaron Tsunade, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Tsume y Hiashi junto al Hokage.

 **Hiruzen:** Antes que nada, te lo advierto Hiashi: Hinata se irá con Naruto, no dejaré que sigas abusando de ella. Si te veo a ti o a cualquier Hyuga hacerle el más mínimo daño no será a Naruto contra quien te enfrentarás, sino conmigo, ¿he sido claro? (Hiashi simplemente se dio la vuelta altanero y se fue del lugar) Tsume, quiero pedirte un favor. (ella asiente) Quiero que Hinata duerma en tu complejo, necesita recuperarse del abuso sufrido por parte de su padre; Jiraiya o Tsunade la llevarán a última hora de la tarde para que duerma, y por las mañanas podrá ir de vuelta. (mira a Mikoto) Espero que no te moleste que tu hija sea novia del joven Naruto.

 **Mikoto:** ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? He podido ver que el joven Naruto la ha tratado siempre bien, la ha apoyado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho y ella le corresponde los sentimientos. No tengo ningún inconveniente.

 **Hiruzen:** Bien, quiero que todo esto no trascienda. Estoy seguro que Hiashi no se quedará de brazos cruzados, y si eso ocurre, es posible que Naruto, en un arranque, libere al Kyubi y no queremos que eso ocurra, por muy justificado que sea.

 **Jiraiya:** No creo que lo libere. (todos le miran) Por la transformación que tuvo, domina ese chakra perfectamente, debería estar despellejado por el chakra y en malas condiciones; sin embargo, cuando le puse el sello supresor de chakra, estaba como si nada: ni cansancio, ni quemaduras,… nada.

Después de esa reunión, todos se fueron a la residencia donde vivía Naruto. Allí estaba él, el cual parecía león enjaulado, mientras Hinata trataba inútilmente de calmarlo, aunque Izumi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, ya que estaba a punto de marearse con tantas vueltas que daba Naruto. Al ver como aparecían los tres adultos (Tsunade, Jiraiya y Mikoto), los tres se quedaron quietos, aunque en la mirada de Naruto se veía que si la respuesta no le gustaba, rodarían cabezas (o eso creía él). Cuando los vieron así, Mikoto intentó relajar el ambiente.

 **Mikoto:** Tranquilizarse, no hay ningún problema. (los tres miraron confundidos)

 **Jiraiya:** El Hokage ha pedido, más bien ordenado a tu padre (mirando a Hinata) que te quedarás a vivir aquí con Naruto (Hinata se pone tan roja que las cerezas quedarían en vergüenza), pero al anochecer te llevaré yo o Tsunade al complejo Inuzuka para que duermas allí. También sospechamos que tu padre no se quedará de brazos cruzados, así que por la mañana te recogeremos y te traeremos aquí.

Los tres suspiraron, aunque Mikoto comenzó a reírse. Todos la miraron interrogantes y confundidos.

 **Mikoto:** Estoy seguro que cuando Sasuke se entere, se pondrá histérico.

 **Izumi:** Pero no estás decepcionada? Es decir, que comparta al novio de mi mejor amiga? (Naruto y Hinata se ponen colorados, ésta última al punto de desmayarse)

 **Mikoto:** Por qué iba a estarlo? Estás con él porque lo quieres, no por interés. Siendo así, no tengo ningún derecho a meterme. Eso sí, no me hagan abuela todavía.

Los tres comenzaron a echar humo, tanto que Hinata se desmayó.

 **Todos:** Mikoto!

 **Mikoto:** Jajajajajaja.

Después de eso, había pasado una semana desde que los tres comenzaron su relación. Aunque Izumi dormía en su casa y Hinata en donde los Inuzuka, estaban todo el día juntos. Llegó el día de la graduación y esperaban los equipos. Todos estaban nerviosos, aunque más de uno miraba al rubio (dícese Kiba y Sasuke): uno con celos y otro con ira. Al poco tiempo, entró Iruka con Mizuki con una lista; Mizuki no estaba muy contento sinceramente, al menos eso denotaba su ceño fruncido.

Iruka: Bien chicos, voy a ir nombrando los equipos…. (nos saltamos los equipos iniciales) Equipo 7, estará formado por Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (grito monumental de Sakura sobre el amor verdadero e Ino-cerda) y Takato Ryo; su Sensei será Hatake Kakashi. Equipo 8, estará formado por Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Kurama Yakumo; su sensei será Yuhii Kurenai. Equipo 9, estará formado por Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino (los dos primeros chocaron las palmas mientras Ino estampaba su cara contra el escritorio) Su sensei será Sarutobi Asuma. El equipo 11 sigue en circulación. Por último, equipo 12, estará formado por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Izumi y Hyuga Hinata, su sensei será…. oh dios… (los tres se ponen nerviosos) Mitarashi Anko.

Los tres se miraron, para luego ponerse azules y….

 **Naruto, Hinata e Izumi:** QUEEEEE!?

Y corten! Lamento esta tardanza, sé que muchos me querrán matar, pero no encontraba la manera de terminar los equipos y ver qué sensei poner a nuestros protagonistas, pero me decanté por Anko, asi los tortu… perdón, entrenaría sin pegas. Por favor, los reviews son mi vida, si no recibo reviews entiendo que no os gusta la historia o ha dejado de gustar, y me desmotiva a continuarla.

Dejen sus reviews, se aceptan propuestas, críticas y sugerencias. Ja ne!

Próximo capítulo: Un entrenamiento para recordar. Anko entra en escena!


	8. Capitulo VII

Buenas queridos lectores. En este capítulo Naruto y sus novias van a pasar por un "paraíso" de entrenamiento, de mano de la "hermana" de Naruto, Anko. Ahora contesto los reviews.

 **Braulio Oros** \- Pues ya verás lo que les pasará con la sensei.

 **bladetri** \- Me encanta que te guste la historia.

 **CCSakuraforever** \- Pues ya verás, la cosa no será tan fácil.

 **Zafir09** \- Lo de los equipos quise cambiarlo per se, aparte lo de Hiashi… No nos adelantemos ni hagamos spoilers (insertar risa malvada)

 **clandestino** \- Gracias por tu review. La verdad me anima bastante que tenga apoyos, porque al recibir pocos reviews, entiendo que no gusta a la gente y desmotiva.

Pido a todos los que se suscriban al fic, que por favor dejen reviews (comentando o sugiriendo o preguntando), ya que eso es el motor que hace que escriba.

Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo VIII: Un entrenamiento para recordar. Anko entra en escena!**

 **Naruto, Hinata e Izumi:** QUEEEE!

El grito se escuchó por toda la aldea de Konoha. Los tres gennins estaban azules del susto, su sensei era Anko. La misma Anko amante de los dangos? La misma Anko que en I&T la llaman "señorita sonrisas"? La misma Anko que sus entrenamientos eran infernales? Mientras pensaban en eso, la ventana se abrió de golpe y por ella entró la susodicha, apareciendo delante de todos, con su minifalda, su gabardina y su malla cubriendo su torso (dejando poco a la imaginación, todo hay que decirlo).

 **Anko:** Muy bien mis lindos gennins, vámonos que no tenemos todo el día. (ve a los tres que estaban azules) No se pongan así, no los trataré mal, no tanto. (con esto el trío se puso blanco) Andando!

Los tres se movieron como por inercia, y rezando a todos los Kamis habidos y por haber que los ayudaran. Los cuatro se fueron a las afueras del Bosque de la Muerte, donde Anko los hizo sentarse.

 **Anko:** Bueno, antes que nada vamos a presentarnos. Digan su nombre, sus gustos, aficiones, lo que les disgusta… Comenzaré yo, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, me encantan los dangos y mi trabajo en I&T, me disgusta que me juzguen por algo que no tuve la culpa, y mi sueño… algún día se lo diré. (mira a los tres que estaban paralizados) Ahora tu pelopincho.

 **Naruto (tragando saliva):** Mi nombre es Uzumaki Senju Naruto. Me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con mis novias (Hinata e Izumi se sonrojan), odio los tres minutos que tarda el ramen en prepararse, los bastardos y los traidores. Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage.

 **Anko (pensando):** " _Bueno, al menos no lo ha dicho gritando y dejando sorda a media población_ " Bien, que tal tu ahora Uchiha?

 **Izumi:** Mi nombre es Uchiha Izumi, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos, odio a los traidores y a los que juzgan sin conocer, mi sueño es ser la mejor Uchiha de la historia.

 **Anko:** Muy bien, ahora tu (señalando a Hinata)

 **Hinata:** M-mi nombre e-es Hyuga Hi-Hinata. Me gu-gustan las flores, pa-pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun y pasar ti-tiempo con mi hermana Ha-Hanabi. Odio a la gente que tra-tratan mal a otros sin razón. Mi su-sueño es estar siempre con Naruto-kun y ga-ganarme el respeto de mi Otousan.

 **Anko (con gota en la cabeza):** Muy bien, aunque tendremos que hacer que dejes de tartamudear. Bien, con estas presentaciones hechas, vamos a ir por partes. Lo primero que os voy a enseñar es supervivencia, para que os valgáis vosotros solitos. Después os prepararé para poder pelear en cualquier situación, y cuando digo cualquiera, digo cualquiera. Y por último os prepararé para ser unas máquinas de pelear bien engrasadas, para que tanto en solitario como en equipo no os puedan toser. Pero mi entrenamiento será muy rudo y difícil; si no tenéis la voluntad de mejorar, mejor dejar de ser shinobis: yo no entreno a debiluchos de mente y cuerpo.

Los tres estaban aún más pálidos, pero Naruto fue el primero en saltar.

 **Naruto:** No he entrenado todo este tiempo para echarme para atrás ahora.

 **Izumi:** Yo tampoco.

 **Hinata:** Da-daré lo me-mejor de m-mí.

 **Time-skip (6 meses después)…**

 **Naruto:** Maldita sea, a esto lo llamas entrenar? Nos quieres matar! (gritaba mientras evitaba que una anaconda de 10 metros intentara cenárselo)

 **Izumi:** Estás loca sensei! (dijo mientras intentaba que una constrictor no la "abrazara")

 **Hinata:** Es usted una sádica y una loca! (dicho eso esquivó un chorro de veneno lanzado por otra serpiente)

Los 4 estaban en el Bosque de la Muerte, en otra de las rutinas de entrenamiento de "Anko-chan", como ella se autoproclamaba; aunque no iban a reconocerlo, esos entrenamientos habían servido para agudizarlos al máximo. Eso sí, acababan con alguna que otra herida y algún hueso roto, nada que no curara Tsunade más tarde.

Cuando ya era la hora de comer, los tres gennins estaban tirados en el suelo respirando fuertemente, y eso que Naruto era más difícil de agotar.

 **Anko:** Debo decir que esta vez han durado mucho más que antes. Al principio no aguantaban ni una hora, sobre todo tu Naruto. (un gemido de parte de Naruto se escuchó y un "que te den") Por ahora su entrenamiento de supervivencia ha terminado. Ya pueden sobrevivir tranquilamente por su cuenta, algo que muy pocos son capaces de hacer 6 meses después de graduarse. Por ahora vayan a descansar, pero mañana os quiero aquí a primera hora de la madrugada (los tres gimieron con pesar) Y no quiero que traigáis ningún equipo ninja. Será la prueba definitiva de supervivencia. Si la pasáis, comenzaremos a hacer misiones de rango C directamente.

Decir que esto los animó sería poco, pero conociendo a la loca de su sensei… Un ligero escalofrío les recorrió la columna vertebral; si era hecho por Anko, entonces no sabían a qué atenerse. Los tres se levantaron como pudieron y se dirigieron al hogar del rubio. Al llegar, cada uno se fue a dar un baño (Izumi tenía una habitación ahí y Hinata igual) para luego aparecer en la sala.

 **Naruto:** Cualquier día nos mata. (cayendo pesadamente en el sofá)

 **Izumi:** Concuerdo contigo, no puedo con mi alma (se sentó a su lado y se recostó en su hombro)

 **Hinata:** Cada día es peor que el anterior. (se sentó al otro lado y también se recostó)

Los tres se durmieron a los pocos minutos, después de todo, eran las 3 de la tarde, y llevaban entrenando sin parar desde las 5 de la mañana; sí, Anko siempre sería Anko. Cuando despertaron sería seguramente las 8 de la tarde, y sus estómagos reclamaban comida. Ésta no tardó en llegar, debido a que Jiraiya entró y traía la comida.

 **Jiraiya:** Como he visto que estabais que no podíais con vuestras almas (mirada asesina por parte de los tres) aquí os traigo algo para que comáis.

La comida duró menos que un caramelo en un patio de colegio, y ya los tres decidieron salir a pasear un poco por la aldea, antes de que Hinata se tuviera que ir al complejo Inuzuka, para desgracia de ella. A Naruto tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero se tragaba su coraje, no le quedaba otra. Izumi sin embargo le daba pena su amiga, ella podría quedarse a dormir en casa de Naruto pero decidió que no lo haría: ninguna tendría ventaja sobre la otra. Después de un paseo por el parque, unos cuantos ramen consumidos por los tres y el regreso a la mansión, ya estaba Tsunade pendiente para llevarse a Hinata. Ella se despidió de Naruto con un beso en los labios (ya esto lo tenían superado, por obra y gracia de Anko brrr) y se fue con la Sannin, mientras que Izumi se despidió de la misma manera para irse con su madre.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora acordada fueron los tres al lugar citado por su sensei, pero allí estaba ella con una carpa y también una caja. Los tres temían preguntar, pero ella se les adelantó.

 **Anko:** Me alegro que llegarais mis lindos gennin, la prueba definitiva para que estéis listos será en el Bosque de la Muerte, aunque tu rubio ya tienes ventaja ya que llevas entrenando ahí varios años. (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Naruto:** No sé por qué me da que no me va a gustar lo que vienen a continuación.

 **Izumi:** Por qué lo dices Naruto-kun?

 **Anko:** Porque la prueba consistirá en llegar a una torre que hay en el centro; ya pedí permiso al Hokage así que no hay problema. Pero para abrirla tenéis que encontrar dos llaves que están escondidas por todo el bosque. Tenéis que hacerlo todo vosotros, sin equipo ninja y… (sonrisa maliciosa y siniestra) con lo justo y necesario.

Dicho eso tres serpientes que no notaron los agarraron, y los iba metiendo uno a uno en la tienda. Solo escuchaban gritos y súplicas y los que estaban esperando (o en el caso del que se quedara el último) cada vez se ponía más azul o blanco.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Naruto, al entrar en la tienda Anko no tardó en dejarlo en ropa interior (vamos, en calzoncillos), metió su ropa en una caja con su nombre, y lo sacó por la otra entrada. Cabe decir que cuando salió y vio a Hinata y a Izumi también en ropa interior (bragas y sujetador) salió despedido por una mega-hemorragia nasal, que haría a su padrino orgulloso, cayendo inconsciente. Hinata se desmayó en el acto, pero Izumi tardó algo en desmayarse, pero el hilo de sangre que caía por su nariz, no hablaba bien de sus pensamientos.

Cuando todos se despertaron, evitaban mirarse al máximo.

 **Anko:** Ahora os explicaré el motivo de esto. Nunca sabeis cuando tendréis que combatir. Lo mismo os pueden intentar secuestrar mientras os estais bañando (mirando a las chicas) o tienes que salir disparado a un rescate mientras te estás cambiando (mirando a Naruto) Con este ejercicio, podréis aprender a concentraros en lo que es necesario, evitando distracciones que podrían costaros caro. En el caso del rubio, esto le servirá para entrenarse contra la seducción de las kunoichis, ya que es un campo en el que nos entrenan para poder hacer con los hombres lo que queramos; y no quereis que le pase eso a vuestro rubio no? (dijo mirando lascivamente a las chicas, las cuales se pusieron rojas pero negaron) Bien, tenéis 48 horas. Si pasado ese tiempo no habéis llegado a la torre, el resto del entrenamiento lo haréis desnudos, asi que… comenzar!

No terminó de decir eso que los tres se metieron como locos al bosque. En eso aparece Jiraiya, con dos tapones en la nariz.

 **Jiraiya:** Debo decir que el método, aunque poco ortodoxo, puede resultar ser muy eficaz.

 **Anko:** Espero que Tsunade no te escuche.

 **Jiraiya:** Para mi sorpresa ella lo sabe, aunque no le gusta el método, reconoce que es mejor que lo pase ahora a que le ocurra en una misión.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al bosque, por donde los protagonistas entraron, rojos como tomates, evitando mirarse.

Y corten! Y aquí dejo el calvario que han tienen que pasar nuestros protagonistas. Por favor, los reviews son mi vida, si no recibo reviews entiendo que no os gusta la historia o ha dejado de gustar, y me desmotiva a continuarla.

Dejen sus reviews, se aceptan propuestas, críticas y sugerencias. Ja ne!

Próximo capítulo: El despertar.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Buenas queridos lectores. Lo sé, me he tardado desde mi última actualización. Este capítulo lo he hecho y rehecho varias veces porque no me terminada de convencer. Ahora contesto los reviews.

 **Braulio Oros** \- Ganas no me faltaron, pero para eso… aún queda… por ahora.

 **Zafir09** \- Se me pasó por la cabeza, pero… si lo hago seguro que Hinata se me echa al cuello…

 **CCSakuraforever** \- Me alegra que te guste, pero su "martirio" no ha terminado todavía jejejeje.

Estado del fic:

Capítulos: 9 (con este)

Favorites: 73

Seguidores: 80

Reviews: 53

Pido a todos los que se suscriban al fic, que por favor dejen reviews (comentando o sugiriendo o preguntando), ya que eso es el motor que hace que escriba.

Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo IX: El despertar (1ª parte)**

En una habitación completamente a oscuras, estaban durmiendo tres personas, totalmente abrazadas, solo en ropa interior. Dos chicas usaban de almohada al único integrante masculino, el cual las tenía abrazadas por la cintura, en un gesto de posesión. Las tres figuras estaban cubiertas por las sábanas, mientras dos pares de ojos miraban a través de la puerta, para luego volver a cerrarla.

Los que estaban espiando… cof cof… mirando no eran nada más y nada menos que Jiraiya y Tsunade, aunque el Sannin soltaba lágrimas sobre rubios que podrían hacerlo rico, pero también de mujeres que no entienden su arte… tal vez se deba al chichón en su cabeza, seguramente producto de un puñetazo de Tsunade… si seguramente sea eso.

Los tres chicos habían pasado dos días en el Bosque de la Muerte; esto no tendría nada de raro ya que entrenaban ahí gracias a la increíble (y sexy) Anko, como ella se denominaba. Aunque los métodos poco ortodoxos estaban dando sus frutos. Hinata ya no tartamudeaba (cosa que sacaba de quicio a Anko), Izumi era más decidida y Naruto, bueno… digamos que estaba más animado. Aunque lo que era distinto esta vez es que tenían 2 días para encontrar dos llaves (las cuales eran unos kunais marcados) y llegar al centro del bosque donde había una torre; súmale a eso que tenían que hacerlo… en ropa interior. Las primeras horas los tres no eran capaces de mirarse a la cara, cometían errores de novatos, no eran capaces de concentrarse. No fue sino hasta esa tarde que un enorme oso intentó merendárselos. Grave error, en uno de sus ataques, Hinata perdió su sujetador, desgarrado por las garras del oso. Esto causó dos reacciones: envidia de Izumi por el tamaño de busto de Hinata, y… sí, acertaron, hemorragia masiva por parte de Naruto. Pero cuando éste vio que Hinata estaba en peligro, se le fue toda la vergüenza y cargó de frente contra el oso, apoyado por la Uchiha. Ese oso acabó como raciones de supervivencia, y su piel fue convertida en bikinis para las chicas y en un par de taparrabos para Naruto… por si acaso. Esa noche tuvieron que hablar al respecto, no sin muuucha vergüenza para nuestros tres amantes. Las chicas vieron que Naruto evitaba la mirada, no porque no les gustara su cuerpo (y a quien no) pero no quería parecer un pervertido ni faltarles al respeto. Tanto la Hyuga como la Uchiha entendieron esto, ya que el Senju Uzumaki siempre había estado solo, y solo cuando las conoció pudo tener amigos. Ellas eran sus novias y si las perdía, a saber qué pasaría con él. Es por eso que, después de hablarlo ya seriamente, los tres acordaron que se acabaría el dormir separados, sino que cuando regresaran dormirían siempre juntos. Aunque la reacción de Tsunade podría dar miedo (de Jiraiya sabían cómo iba a reaccionar), esperaban convencerla.

Al segundo día llegaron a la torre en tiempo record, en apenas una hora encontraron las llaves y fueron a la torre. Allí les esperaba Anko, con su típica sonrisa y mirada pervertida, aunque se medio intimidó cuando los tres la fulminaron con la mirada. Ella les volvió a explicar el motivo del entrenamiento, y que no estaba decepcionada, ya que se imaginaba que había pasado. Ese día se fueron a la casa de Naruto a descansar juntos, pero cuando se metieron los tres al mismo cuarto, a dormir solo en ropa interior… Bueno, sobra decir que pasó con Tsunade y Jiraiya. Aunque en el interior del rubio, cierta zorrita estaba que se arrancaba las colas de los celos, viendo a SU Naru-kun siendo abrazado por esas dos chicas, cuando ella tenía más derecho que ellas. Lástima que la solución la tenía al alcance pero le daba pena el utilizarla.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los tres despertaron, aparte del sonrojo en ellos, algunos besos de buenos días y alguna broma de Izumi y vergüenza de Hinata (algunos hábitos son difíciles de desaparecer), se alistaron para desayunar. Sobra decir que entre las bromas de Jiraiya y las miradas fulminantes de la rubia pechugona… ejem… de Tsunade hacia Naruto…

Ese día los tres fueron a buscar a Anko, la cual sabían dónde estaría a esa hora (en el local de dangos) y se dirigieron después a la torre Hokage, para su primera misión de rango C. Cuando llegaron, el Hokage se quedó extrañado de que pidieran una misión de tal rango, pero más que Naruto estaba calmado ante eso. Sonrió un poco, estaba madurando por fin.

 **Sarutobi:** Es agradable ver que estáis bien, sabiendo cómo es Anko (ella sonrió pero los chicos temblaron un poco) Nos acaban de informar que Kakashi necesita refuerzos en el País de las Olas, así que esa es vuestra misión. Al parecer, Gato está tratando de matar al constructor que están escoltando Kakashi y sus Gennin, el problema es que ha aparecido un miembro de las Espadas de la Niebla, Zabuza Momochi. Pudieron repelerlo, pero necesitarán una semana en recuperarse. Partís en dos horas.

Los cuatro se reunieron después en la puerta, para partir al País de las Olas. Naruto no tenía muchas ganas de demorarse, así que invocó a Reela, la cual se alegró por verle, y los llevó hacia su destino. En el trayecto, las chicas le preguntaron a Naruto si podrían firmar el contrato, pero él les dijo que eso dependerá de su líder. Llegaron en pocas horas a su destino, y al ver el estado del pueblo, quedaron desolados. Por suerte aterrizaron en los bosques para no alarmar a nadie y buscaron a Kakashi. No fue difícil encontrarlos, ya que al preguntar por el constructor… o fue por el grito que escucharon de Sakura a la lejanía? Naaaah, seguramente fue su imaginación.

Cuando llegaron, las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron, y si uno se fijaba bien, saldrían hasta rayitos de sus ojos. Takato Ryo no tenía nada en contra de Naruto, así que solo se limitó a saludarlo. Sakura en cambio, comenzó a mosquearse por haber mandado a un par de estorbos (refiriéndose a Naruto y Hinata) como refuerzo y que solo incordiarían a su Sasuke-kun. Naruto enarcó una ceja, Izumi sonrió perversa y Hinata… bueno, fue andando con un movimiento hipnotizante hacia Sakura… sobra decir que Naruto, más bien sus ojos, se movían al son del movimiento del trasero de la Hyuga… un golpecito en la nuca de parte de Anko lo enderezó.

 **Anko:** La vista arriba renacuajo.

Hinata, al llegar donde la Haruno, en un rápido movimiento cogió del cuello a la pelirrosada y la levantó un poco del suelo.

 **Hinata (con voz sádica):** La única estorbo que yo veo aquí eres tú, así que o te pones a entrenar, o reza porque te maten, porque si no lo hacen… acabaras siendo violada o como esclava sexual.

En ese momento la soltó, cayendo Sakura al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y sobándose el cuello, que estaba tornándose rojo. Sasuke había visto todo esto, y sonriendo arrogantemente, se acercó a ella.

 **Sasuke:** Te reclamo como mi prometida, será un honor para ti ser parte del renacimiento el clan Uchiha.

Algunos vieron esto con asombro, pero solo para escucharse unas carcajadas por parte de Naruto, cosa que molestó muchísimo al Uchiha.

 **Naruto:** Tú, reclamar a Hinata? Jajajajajaja. (dejó de reírse, y puso una cara de maníaco asesino) En tus sueños teme, tócale un pelo a Hinata, y te meteré ese palo que tienes en el trasero más al fondo, hasta que te aplaste el cerebro.

La tensión era palpable y solo porque tanto Anko como Kakashi intercedieron no llegó a mayores, aunque la ama de las serpientes avisó a Kakashi que o controla a su alumno, o Naruto lo hará picadillo.

Durante esa semana, estuvieron entrenando el equipo 7 y el equipo de Naruto básicamente vigilaba, Naruto con sus clones, y las dos Kunoichis con sus dojutsus. Una noche, mientras cenaban, el hijo de la hija del constructor comenzó a reprocharles que solo morirían, que Gato los mataría. Naruto se molestó un poco, pero las palabras que el niño dijo a continuación….

 **Inari:** Solo eres un niño que lo ha tenido todo, no sabes lo que es el dolor, el pasar hambre…

El ambiente bajó de temperatura unos 10 grados.

 **Naruto:** Claro que no sé qué es pasarlo mal… Me echaron del orfanato a los 3 años, tuve que comer de la basura porque nadie me vendía nada… Me han dado más palizas e intentado matar más veces que a ti en toda tu vida, y eso solo a la edad de 3 años. Tu por lo menos tienes a tu madre y abuelo, yo no he tenido nada de eso hasta hace bien poco.

Naruto se fue molesto, dijo que no le esperan esa noche, para tristeza de sus compañeras.

 **Tsunami:** Tan mala ha sido su vida?

 **Kakashi:** Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Gracias a ellas dos, no fue a peor.

Naruto se fue al bosque a relajarse (si es que ponerse a destruir los árboles a puñetazos se le puede llamar relajarse), hasta que cayó dormido. A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por alguien.

Y corten! Y aquí dejo el calvario que han tienen que pasar nuestros protagonistas. Por favor, los reviews son mi vida, si no recibo reviews entiendo que no os gusta la historia o ha dejado de gustar, y me desmotiva a continuarla.

Dejen sus reviews, se aceptan propuestas, críticas y sugerencias. Ja ne!

Próximo capítulo: Bailando con el diablo a la luz de la luna


End file.
